One More Chance
by HawkFrost21
Summary: Kei returns from London after 6 years and he soon finds out that things have turned upside down. While Hikari, has been suffering because of what he did and almost all his friends turned their backs against him. Will he get another chance? R&R people! (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! PLEASE PM ME FOR QUESTIONS AND DETAILS)
1. Kei, He has returned

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 1: Kei, he has returned)

_**Now arriving at Tokyo Airport**_

_**Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your belongings are with you**_

_**We will now be landing**_

The flight stewardess announced. It has been six years since he last visited this place. After being forced by his grandfather to stay in London, he hasn't seen her since then. Six years in London was like hell without her. Luckily, he was able to survive just by fantasizing about her. But it wasn't enough... no, it can never be enough... he missed her... he missed her so bad...

The plane landed on the platform and Kei took his suitcase and left the airport in his fancy limousine.

Sighing, he took out a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it revealing a beautiful, and obviously a very expensive ring. The ring is gold with a rare sapphire gem on top, with diamonds surrounding it.

'_Finally...'_ he thought _'I can finally see her again... I can finally see Hikari... my beloved Hikari...'_

Instead of going back to his mansion, he ordered his chauffeur to go straight to the Hanazono residence.

_Excitement_

_and_

_Nervousness..._

Those were the emotions he's feeling right now. He's excited because he can finally see the woman he dreams for so long. The woman whom he gave his heart to... the only girl he will love for all eternity. But he is also nervous at the same time. It's been years and he's nervous about how she'll react when she sees him. Will she be in shock and slap his face for not even saying a word for the past six years? Or will she hug him and kiss him like there's no end. Honestly, he preferred option two.

He heard the car stop.

He's here

Stepping out of the car

His mind went blank

Is this really the place?

The old Hanazono carpentry sign, the wooden house, and the tree where a punching bag used to be... are now gone.

Yes, there's nothing there but an empty lot. The place looks like it hasn't been touched in years.

"If you're looking for the family living here, I'm afraid you're not in luck" a voice was heard. He looked at his left and saw an old woman

"What do you mean? Obaa-chan?" he asked

"The family who lived here moved years ago. I heard it was because something terrible happened to their youngest daughter"

'_Something terrible happened? Youngest daughter? Hikari? Has something bad happened to my Hikari?_' he panicked but he still maintained his cool facade "Do you know where they are? Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry dearie, but all I know is that they settled in a place in Kyushu. But they were never heard from since"

"Oh, well thank you very much obaa-chan" he bowed his head and opened the car's door

"You made a very bad mistake young lad. Be prepared, for you will suffer great pain" Kei's eyes widened. He was about to ask the old lady about what she meant but only finding nothing. The old lady disappeared in thin air. Sighing he slid back inside the car and went home

**~At the Takishima Manor**

Everything is the same as before. His home is still sparkling clean like it's always been. The columns were of pure white marble just like before and the walls were the same as always.

"KEEIII!" ah that voice. The same voice that always annoyed him yet it's the same voice he missed. His father ran up to him, arms open wide to give him a big hug but he only dodged it and his baby-faced father tripped on the floor

"You're the same as always, otou-san" he said with a faint smile

"Welcome home Kei," he looked up and saw his mother along with his brother

"Aniki! I missed you!" his younger brother cried and he patted his head

The small reunion with his family is warm. Of course he also missed them, but he never missed anyone more than his precious Hikari. It was dinnertime and Hikari's disappearance crossed his mind.

"Otou-san?" he started

"Yes Kei?" His father replied in excitement

"What happened to Hikari when I was away?" then BAM! It was as if time stopped ticking. Satoru's eyes opened wide, Midori suddenly dropped her spoon and Sui's mouth opened

"W-Why'd you ask, Kei?" Satoru's voice suddenly dropped

"I went to their house... and there was nothing. I met an old lady and said that something bad happened to their youngest daughter. Has something bad happened to Hikari? Is she hurt? Is she okay? Is she-"

"Kei... Hikari... she's..." then his mother suddenly stood from her chair. Tears starting to form from her eyes

"I... I lost my appetite..." and then she left the dining room

"Midori..." his father followed her giving his son a very sad look

"Nii-chan..." Sui began. His bangs covering his eyes, "Let's just say... that things aren't as normal as it used to be..."

Kei's heart ached. What is happening? What happened while he was gone? What happened to his precious Hikari? Will he ever see her again? Will he be able to hold her again?

**-0-**

Kei prepared everything. He's been searching about Hikari's whereabouts and found out that she's living in a small town in Kyushu. Not wasting any more time, he hurriedly went to Kyushu to look for her. However, because of some small matter he has to go to a small school.

It was lunchtime and he saw the children playing on a small playground by the school's backyard. And what took his interest was a small boy eating his rice balls under a tree's shade. Why? It's because the boy looked exactly like him when he was young. Defeated by his curiosity he approached the boy

"Hello there, what's your name?" he crouched down to level his height. The boy noticed him and gave him a small smile

"My name is Kai, sir" he began "Kai Hanazono" he said in a proud tone with a wide smile

Then the world shook. "Did you just say... Hanazono?" Kei's body started to shiver, he felt his mouth dry up and he was trembling. Then the boy nodded. Now gazing into the boy's eyes, they were onyx... like the onyx eyes he once knew. The very eyes that belonged to the girl he loves

"H-How old are you, Kai?" he asked in a shaking matter

"I'm 5 years old, sir" he replied

"W-W-Who is your mother?" his heart ached so bad that he had to clutch his chest because of the pain

"My mom is none other than Hikari Hanazono"

**~0~**

**WAHAHAHHA! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! (2/14/12)**

**MAY THIS STORY BREAK YOUR HEARTS THIS YEAR!**

**HAHAHHA! Just kidding guys ^^**

**Don't let it get to ya, I'm just messing with you guys XD**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry if I haven't been updating my stories (Hikari No Sekai & Done). I got a mental disease called "Writer's Block" its a very common disease for writers, so BEWARE haha! XD  
>Well... not really, I'm just REALLY REALLY REALLY busy these days ^^<strong>

**Don't worry guys, THIS story won't take long, well, It's not a ONESHOT, but I'll make this story quick and try to update as often as possible**

**Well, that's it for now!**

**Ja ne!**

**Next on Special A, "One More Chance"**

**Chapter 2: Kei, he sees her again**


	2. Kei, He sees her again

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 2: Kei, he sees her again)

_**Ring **_

_**Ding**_

_**Dong**_

"Ah, lunch break is over, see ya later sir!" Kai waved goodbye to him and went back to his class. Meanwhile, Kei just stayed there. His knees fell to the ground, his heart beating fast, his mind was filled with questions, and his whole world stopped moving. The words that came out from the boy's lips echoed in his head

_My mom is none other than Hikari Hanazono..._

* * *

><p>'<em>Hikari... h-has a child? But to whom? NO! It can't be true! S-she still has Hanazono as her last name, so she can't possibly be married'<em> Kei's thoughts waged war at one another as he stayed in his slick limousine and waited for the boy to go home. 'I got to know... I have to see Hikari now'

And so he waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Until the school bell rang and all the other kids started to go home. he spotted the boy from earlier, it seems that he isn't with any of the kids since he noticed that he's alone and not with any group or something like that. Kai is all alone and no one even bothered to say goodbye to him. So he just went on his way silently, then when he was out of hearing range a group of kids started to talk about him

"Isn't that the boy who's ranked 1 in our school?" one started

"Yeah, His name is Kai Hanazono," said the other

"What's with him? Is he a bad person or something? Why isn't he with other kids like us? I noticed that he's always on his own"

"Don't you guys even bother to make friends with him or you might get hurt. I heard that he was born without a daddy"

"Ehh? How come?"

"I don't know but I think that his mother is selfish and dumb. I asked and they said that moms or parents like that are called prostitutes. I don't know what that means though"

"Oh, that's awful"

That's what the kids talked about and what they didn't know is that Kai heard them. Kai is some sort of a super human and can hear things even from a mile away. That's right, he heard EVERYTHING what they talked about.

'_My mom is not a prostitute! She's actually the kindest and smartest person that ever lived! They don't know anything! How dare they talk about my mom that way,'_ he growled from within and his hand balled. But he maintained his calm facade and just kept on going. However, what he didn't know is that he's actually being followed.

After some time, the boy made a stop and went inside a small house. The house was like any normal house in the district with light blue walls and a somewhat scarlet red roof with two floors. Kai hurriedly went inside and cried,

"Tadaima!"

"Okari, Kai..." replied a coal black haired girl.

"Mama, I'm back" he hugged the girl and she patted her son's head

"How was school?"

"It was great mom, Mr. Fujisuka gave us a pop quiz in science, and I'm pretty sure that I got a hundred percent" he said with a huge grin

"That's good son, very good, but I don't want you to be too confident, its important to keep studying and-"

"and always do things with effort, I know" he cut her off "So how are you mom? How's your health? Are you feeling any better"

"I'm fine dear" she patted her head

Then the door opened, revealing a worn out man in about his 20's. He struggled to get up and meet both the mother and son

"Hey guys" he said with a very tired voice

"Hey uncle Atsushi!" the boy greeted and took the man's slippers and suitcase

"How are you Hikari? Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine big brother, although I ran out of medicine-" HOLD IT! Did that guy just said Hikari? But of course! Unless you guys are deaf. That's right folks the girl we're talking about is none other than THE Hikari Hanazono herself.

"You ran out? Then I'll go buy some more" he tried to get up but it's very obvious that he's very tired.

"No brother, you're tired, don't force yourself" Hikari said with a concerned voice

"No Hikari, you need to mind your health" Atsushi is being persistent and she knows that she has nothing to do with it. Especially because of what... happened... she's not as lively and healthy as she used to be...

So instead, Hikari told Kai to accompany his uncle outside while he buys her medicine and food for their dinner. Yes, that means she's alone inside the house, she just sat their on the couch reading a book while waiting for them to return. Meanwhile, from outside... well... Kei stared with wide eyes as he saw the girl he's been dreaming of. The object of his long awaited love is shown right before his eyes and doesn't want to waste anymore time. So he dashed to the door and rang the doorbell, of course, at least, he has to be polite. He doesn't want to just barge inside and be rude. With much effort and control he waited for the door to open

"Yes?" the front door opened and the woman's eyes went wide with shock "T-T-Taki...shima?"

Ah, that voice, he finally heard her voice once again. It was so divine and he felt as if the angels were singing.

"Hikari!" he cried out loud and hugged her tight, but not too tight. Just enough so that she wouldn't escape his embrace and get hurt. "I missed you... so much" and without any further ado, he claimed her lips. He missed how sweet her lips were and couldn't helped it. He was gone and left for a long time. But now he's back and he finally saw her again. He kissed her long and desiring but he noticed something. Something's wrong, her lips were trembling. He reluctantly let go and saw her expression. She was crying, tears of joy perhaps? No, it wasn't, her face and eyes showed otherwise, instead, they were filled with... fear

"Hikari? What's wrong?" he tried to cup one of her cheeks but she shuddered and suddenly pushed him away with all her effort. She stepped back a few feet away from him

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted "WHY DID YOU COME BACK? WHY?"

"Hikari... I-"

"GET OUT! GET AWAY! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! STAY AWA- *cough* *cough*" Hikari started to cough hard and fell down from her knees and put a hand over her mouth. Kei tried to help her but that's just when he noticed Hikari's state. She's pale, very pale, she's thinner and it looks like she's suffering from a disease. Just as he approached, he saw her vomit a large amount of blood, it spread all over the floor and she collapsed. Kei shivered. What exactly is going on here? He saw Atsushi and Kai coming their way back. His body moved on his own and ran away.

When Atsushi and Kai went back they stared back at horror at what they say. they both panicked and Atsushi held her sister

"Kai, go call doctor Tokiwa, tell him that Hikari collapsed" with speed, he immediately dialled the number from the phone and soon after, an ambulance came to fetch her. As the ambulance drove away, Kei remained inside his car and Hikari's image flashed through his mind.

Pain...

Agony...

Suffering...

What exactly happened while he was away?

What happened to his beloved to make her be at that state?

Why was she so afraid of him?

What did he do wrong?

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! I can't believe it, I actually uploaded chapter 2 already XD<strong>

**Haha :D**

**Well, I don't know if I'll update chapter 3 already, I gotta prepare for our prom, it's this Friday ^^**

**Whoa, Hikari really got it goin' huh? XD**

**Oh! And uh, I'll be giving Iori Tokiwa a role in this story and as for some sneak peek on the next chap, the other members of the S.A. are gonna have their appearances ^^**

**Next on "One More Chance"**

**Hikari, she has a broken heart**

**Ja ne! **


	3. Hikari, she has a broken heart

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 3: Hikari, she has a broken heart)

The sirens of the ambulance stormed through the road as it makes its way to a hospital owned by a man named Iori Tokiwa.

Atsushi and Kai sat outside the emergency room as they waited to see if the girl they both cared the most would be all right. A few hours has passed and they were informed by the doctor that she is going to be alright. Although, the cause of why she collapsed is maybe because of shock. They didn't quite understand what that meant but it doesn't matter, what's important is that she's going to be alright. Kai was inside his mother's hospital room and held her hand as he watched her lie on the cold bed with an oxygen mask over her mouth to help her breath. The doors suddenly opened revealing a man in his twenties.

"Uncle Tokiwa!" Kai cried.

"Its good to see you Tokiwa"

"I am happy that I got to see you all once again" Iori Tokiwa and Atsushi Hanazono both greeted each other. That's right folks, the person standing before them is none other than Iori Tokiwa himself.

"How is she?" Iori asked

"The doctor said that she'll be fine but something must've happened to make her collapse like that. She was fine before we left"

"Well, you can never be so sure. Because of what happened before... she's going through a lot..." Tokiwa paused right there, knowing that no one ever wanted to remember the things that happen to her. He couldn't believe it himself that... something horrible would happen to an innocent, angel-like person like Hikari.

"I want to thank you again, you have always been helping us and has always answered my dear sister's health needs. Please, let us repay you this time" Atsushi, although he is older than him, bowed in respect.

"Don't sweat it Atsushi, Hikari is my friend and I'll do whatever I can to help her, just as how she helped me. Besides, this is the best I can do to help her." _Because even until now, I still have feelings for her..._

_BANG!_

"HIKARI!" the doors shut open and a girl with shoulder length hair came, rushing in.

"Aunt Akira!" Kai greeted, still holding his mother's pale hand

"Be quiet Akira, you might wake Hikari up" Tsuji Ryuu said from behind. Followed by the other members of S.A. along with Sakura, Yahiro, and Finn; everyone is there, except the ranked one student

"What happened?" Akira panicked while holding her best friend's hand

"Mama collapsed Aunt Akira, but she's going to be okay now. She just needs rests" Kai assured her and Akira sighed in relief.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you people for now." Iori bowed and walked away. once he got outside, he turned to his left and what he saw shocked and also made him furious. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked with venom in his voice

"I... I c-came... to see... H-Hikari..." guess who's the person Tokiwa saw. That's right, its none other than Kei Takishima.

"Didn't you know that you're not allowed here?" he cursed under his breath just seeing this guy makes him want to throw up. But Kei just stood there with his head down, a few locks were covering his eyes. He can't move, he can't think, he couldn't do anything. The image of his beloved being in so much shock and horror just by seeing him replayed through his head "I'm asking you, . and don't even try to go anywhere near Hikari. You've hurt her enough and don't think that your fake pathetic face will work on any of us. Because none of us ever wanted to see you" those were his last words as he walked pass him. Still, Kei just stood there... motionless... he was clueless, and his whole face is marked with grief and sorrow. It was as if his heart lost balance and it broke into a million pieces.

_Takishima..._

_Takishima..._

_Takishima... I... I need you... please, where are you?_

'_Hikari' Kei turned and plastered a smile on his face. Hikari stretched her hand to him but he disappeared into thin air_

'_Takishima?' she turns and saw him once again. "Takishi- AH!" she ran up to him until Kei pushed her away from him_

'_Stay away from me you filthy commoner. Disgusting, and you actually believed that I loved you? Pfft, you're dreaming I would never love a filthy, stupid, gross, and immoral pauper like you. Although I had fun toying with you all these years, I'll be thanking you for that' he said in such a... in such a way like he's seeing her as worthless as trash. This is totally not the Kei she knows and loves..._

'_No, no Takishima please! I know you don't mean that! You're lying! I love you Takishima! I really do! And I know that you love me too...' tears started to fall down from her porcelain face_

'_do you know what I felt when I was around you?' he held her chin up and stared at her with eyes no one ever knew 'Its disgusting! You worthless piece of good for nothing trash! Get out of my sight' he threw her as if she was nothing and simply walks away_

'_NO! Takishima! Please don't leave me! Please! Takishima! Taki... K-K-Ke-Kei!'_

Hikari shot her eyes wide open. She was sweating and her heart starts to beat twice as fast than before. She looked around at her surroundings and it was bright, so bright. She felt a small weight over by her left and saw her one and only son, sleeping by her side while holding her hand. With a little effort she tried to lift her other hand and patted her son's head, trying her best not to wake him up but it happened otherwise and Kai woke up.

"Ma-Mama?" he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Hikari smiled at him "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine Kai," she looked at the clock beside her and saw that it was already 11:45 pm "It's late Kai, why are you still here? You still have school tomorrow"

"But I don't want to go to school, I wanna stay here with you so that I can protect you, mom" her son is as innocent and as caring as she is. His eyes proved that he meant what he said

"That's very sweet of you, Kai, but you have to go to school, education is very important dear"

"but-"

"no buts" Hikari persisted and Kai leaned over to receive a kiss to his cheek from hi mom "Don't worry dear, I'll be fine, I promise"

Kai paused and thought for a while "Then... c-can I at least, sleep with you, mom?" he asked her with pleading eyes

"Of course" Hikari smiled and Kai returned to his position and slept beside his mother

"I won't let you suffer the pain I felt," she whispered while stroking her son's head "I will raise you to have a good life, even if it means if I have to do it alone or even if it costs my own life. I won't let your heart be broken, I just hope that you'll never find out about my past... I don't want you to get hurt... my son..."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY!<strong>

**This is Chapter 3, chapter 3 already? **

**I'm going all out here huh? XD**

**Anyways, everyone, I know its a little short and nothing happens much here but I'm pretty sure the twists and turns will be shown for the next chapters.**

**I know, I know, Kei got a little broken huh?**

**Also, don't worry about the part when Kei called Hikari 'trash' it was just a dream... or is it...**

**Hahaha! I am so bad XD not really, I'm just enjoying on making this story ^^**

**Pasensya na kung nabitin kayo :)**

**Next on "One More Chance"**

**Chapter 4: Atsushi, He tells the truth**


	4. Atsushi, he tells the truth

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 4: Atsushi, He tells the truth)

Atsushi sighed as he walked out of the house. It's been three days and Hikari is still in the hospital. Every day, if he has time, he would go straight to the hospital from his work just to visit his sister. The same goes for Kai. After school, he never fails to miss a day without visiting his mother. Ever since that tragic day of what happened to his sister, things are not always what it used to be.

He walked by the sidewalk, his pace was slow and his face is marked of how tired and beat down he was. But it didn't matter, what's important is that he should get to the hospital as soon as he can and see how his beloved sister is doing. Then suddenly, the person he never wanted to see appeared before him.

"What do you want?" he glared at his wrecked face. To be honest, he wanted to beat the crap out of this guy before him. But being his calm self and the fact that they're both out in public, he just took a deep breath and formed his hand into a fist.

"C-c-can you p-please tell me... what's going on here?" Kei tried to ask normally but failed, he's broken

"Why should I tell you? You caused all this and you say that you don't know? Don't play with me," he answered in a calm facade

"I don't know what happened... I don't know what I did... that's why I want to know... please..." for once in Kei's life he begged, he begged to find the answers he can't find himself. Atsushi paused for a while and thought deeply. Then again, you would be thinking that he'll talk shit him and walk away but no, he sighed again and both of them went to the park to talk.

Atsushi took a bottle of soda from the vending machine and sat next to a guy with his head bowed to his knees.

"I don't really want to see you, Kei" Atsushi began "You hurt my sister and that's unforgivable. But since you're here, fine, I'll tell you what happened, I'll tell you what you did. Besides, I want to ask you something." He paused for a while "But before I start I want you to shut up and just listen carefully to whatever I say. Don't make any ideas and don't even try to even yell at me because you have no rights. Is that clear?"

"Hai..."

"Now, it all started when you guys were dating..."

* * *

><p><strong>~6 years ago<strong>

"TAKISHIMA!" Kei turned his head to see his beautiful brunette run up to him. Hikari went to his boyfriend and gave him a morning kiss. This may be surprising, but Hikari has gotten used to it, you know, about them being a couple. Kei didn't mind though, in fact, he was even more happier now that Hikari's this clingy to him.

"Good morning" she smiled sweetly to him

"A very good morning indeed," he kissed her cheek "my beloved Hikari" this made Hikari blushed but she just smiled.

Both of them went to the greenhouse, holding hands. Once they got there, well, there's nothing much to tell. Since everything's completely normal like it used to be. I mean, the twins still kept on clinging to Ryuu and that Akira never fails to beat her boyfriend up for eating like a pig. Everything's completely normal that time. Since Kei and Hikari had gone more lovey-dovey with each other, they sneaked out of the greenhouse to kill time together. They were just normally walking down the school grounds until the sky went dark and heavy rain started to pour down from them. Although they both just laughed it off. School isn't over yet, but Kei invited Hikari to his house and his reason was so that they could both change, clothes I mean, Hikari accepted though.

The ride to Kei's house was like forever for Kei, since the rain caught them, they were soaking wet. Kei lend his jacket to her but still he couldn't help but stare how... exquisite her body is, I mean, because of the rain, her uniform's wet and her under garments were visible. Once they got to his house, they went to Kei's room. Hikari came in first but was startled when she heard the door lock.

Kei Takishima was tempted, his evil side got the best of him, and he couldn't control himself anymore. After he made sure that no one would be able to hear/see them, he jumped on her like a starving beast. His burning desire and longing for her took him over and it was not too soon that they were doing what they shouldn't be doing.

It was midnight when they woke up, they lied together in his king sized bed with their bare bodies. ..

A couple of weeks later, Hikari felt something wrong. She's been feeling hungry lately and she often goes to the bathroom to vomit. She also feels nauseous and she noticed that its been a while since she had her period. Akira, being her closest friend and all, was worried and told her, that there MIGHT be a possibility... that she's pregnant. But of course, to make sure they both went to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test and they went to Akira's home. The other members of the S.A. along with Sakura and Yahiro soon followed. They were all worried about Hikari. A few minutes later, when they saw the results, the world itself shook. Its positive...

"H-h-hikari... you're..."

"I'm... p-p-pregnant?"

Fear took over Hikari, she couldn't believe it herself. She's only 16 but now she's carrying a child. Hikari couldn't stand it and immediately called the one person she wants to be with the most... Kei Takishima...

* * *

><p>(At the phone...)<p>

"H-Hello? Kei? Are you there?" she stuttered, she feels so afraid right now

"Hello? Hikari? What is it?"

"..." she couldn't say anything. Instead, all that he could hear are her sobs and cries "P-P-Please... I need you... T-T-Takishima..."

"Hikari, I'm very busy right now, can't it be some other ti-"

"Please Takishima! Its an emergency! I'm... I'm..."

"You're what?"

"I'm... pregnant..."

"... ... ... so?" Hikari's eyes widened of what she heard 'so? What does he mean so?' "You're pregnant? Is that it? Sheesh, seriously, you just wasted my time"

"B-B-But I-"

"If you're afraid then have it aborted, I don't care"

"What are you saying Takishima? T-T-This is YOUR child!"

"Pfft, MY child? I would NEVER have a child that came from a lowlife like YOU. Did you really think that I loved you after all these years? Really, you're such a blockhead. I just toyed with you, alright? Well, it was fun playing with your feelings I'll give you credit for that."

"N-N-No... y-y-you're lying... Stop it Takishima! I know that you love me! I know that all your feelings about me was true! I know that-"

"Then let me ask you, where was I during these past weeks?" Hikari wasn't able to answer that one "I'm actually in London, and tomorrow, I'm gonna get married to a rich girl whose more beautiful and not dumb like you. Oh, and don't even bother to show yourself in front of me, you're disgusting it just makes me want to puke. So, farewell Hikari Hanazono"

"..."

Without Hikari knowing, she accidentally pressed to loudspeaker button, which means everyone heard what Kei said. They were all shocked, angry, sad and depressed, especially Hikari. She couldn't believe it herself. Who would believe it?

Ever since that day, Hikari lost it, not that she tried to commit suicide or something. Well, I guess that's another story. Months has passed and Hikari finally gave birth to a baby boy. She named him... Kai, Kai Hanazono.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Present time...<strong>_

"Do you understand now?" With that, Atsushi suddenly snapped and grabbed Kei by the collar...

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! It's done! :D<strong>

**Sorry folks, It was exams week ^^**

**Anyway, this is just a flashback **

**I have a message for Lucrecia-chan: Hey there! :D Thank you so much for your reviews, although the problem is, for me is that I couldn't understand them, English or Tagalog please ^^**

**But of course I also want to thank all my other readers and those who support my story(s) Arigatou Gozaimasu! ****\(´****`)/**

**Oh yeah, guys, IF I don't update the next chapter by tomorrow or two days from now, please PM me. Thank you **

**Next on One More Chance**

"**Kai, He confronts his father"**


	5. Kai, He confronts his father

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 5: Kai, He confronts his father)

"_Do you understand now?" With that, Atsushi suddenly snapped and grabbed Kei by the collar..._

"This is all your fault! You monster, I can't believe that you can do that to her! " Atsushi roared, almost everyone is looking at them but he couldn't care less. "I trusted you! I trusted you with my sister's heart! You said that you would make her happy but you did otherwise! Now look at what you've done! You should just go to hell!"

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

Atsushi paused his actions and threw Kei like a loose sock. He took out his cellphone and replied to the call.

"Moshi Moshi" he bagan

"Onii-chan, where are you? Aren't you coming?" Hikari's sweet voice was heard from the other side, it was low and faint but Kei was able to hear it.

"Ah! Sorry Hikari, something came up, but don't worry I'm on my way" Atsushi tried to stay calm, he doesn't want his sister to get worried, especially since she's in that state.

"Oh, okay, hurry up and be safe. Okay onii-chan?"

"Hai"

"Oh, and can you please bring some mandarin? I heard that they're plenty this season"

"Yeah, sure thing. Ja ne"

"Ja"

Atsushi closed the phone and sighed. He turned around and even he, was surprised. Kei's expression suddenly changed, yeah the mark of his grief and sorrow is still there but this time its a little different. His eyes and his mouth were open and he kept staring at the ground.

"What's with that pathetic face? Don't give me that look and besides, it won't work-"

"I didn't do it..." he said without even knowing

"What?"

"I... didn't do it..."

"What do you mean, you DIDN'T DO IT? What are you playing at?"

"I didn't do it... I didn't know... After I went to London..." he choked "I never spoke to her s-since then... not a call nor an e-mail... it couldn't be me... I never said those things... I couldn't... It wasn't me..." he looked up to Atsushi with painful, depressed, shocked and teary eyes. "I swear"

It made him sick, this guy's face and the words he's blurting out; saying that it wasn't him, it just makes him sick. With another sum of his anger, he yelled at him "SHUT UP!" and then he dashed away from him. As for Kei, he continued to look pathetically at the ground like a mad man.

"I didn't do it... I didn't said that... I didn't... I didn't..."

**~At the Hospital...**

"Okaa-san, I'm going to the restroom for a bit, I'll be back" Kai said to his mom

"Alright," Hikari replied while eating the mandarin her brother bought for her.

With that, Kai left and headed for the restroom. After a while, just when he was about to go back, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Itaii... huh?" he looked up and saw a familiar face "You're... You're the guy from school the other day!" he pointed with a surprised expression "Eh? Mister? Is something wrong? You look pale"

'_This kid..._' Kei thought. He shook all that depression aside for now. "I'm fine... You're Kai, right?"

"Hai" he said with a bright smile, Kei shivered as how the smile reminded of him of Hikari.

.

.

.

Kei took the juice that came out of the vending machine and gave it to Kai,

"Arigatou" Kai opened it and took a sip

"So Kai, what are you doing here?" he sat beside him and asked

"I'm here to visit my Mom,"

"Your mom?" Kai nodded

"Mom has been sick ever since, I live with my Mom and her brother. Mom can't work because of her condition so Uncle, my Mom's brother, has been sacrificing for us so that we could eat three times a day; along with my mom's medical needs. It's amazing how he could all do it, but I'm concerned because he's pushing himself too hard. Lately, something bad happened and my mom collapsed, but she's okay now"

"What about... your dad?" he nearly choked that part. Kai looked at him for a while before averting his gaze to his lap

"I don't have one..."

"What do you mean?" Kei asked, surprised

"I was born without a dad... my dad..." Kai started to shiver "MY DAD BETRAYED US!"

Kei was shot back, what's with that sudden uproar? How much pain and hatred is this child carrying towards his father... or rather... to HIM?

"What do you mean, _**Betrayed?**_"

"He's a LIAR! A BIG FAT DOUBLE CROSSER! He hurt my mom and just left her to suffer, Unforgivable!"

Kei sat with heartbroken eyes... "What will you do... if your dad suddenly showed up in front of you one day? Will you recognize him as your father?"

"No way! Not ever! After what he did? Not ever" Kai answered without hesitation "Dad he... if that guy really loved my mom then he shouldn't have done that! He played with my mother's feelings, he left her and went to another woman! How could I forgive him? "

"But weren't you curious about your father? And how could you say that?"

"Before, when I was really young I was so jealous about the other kids because they have a Dad, their family was complete... unlike me... well, I'm not complaining about mom, I'm actually happy because I still have someone like her. But whenever I ask Mom about dad, she suddenly turns pale and starts crying. I even got my mom hospitalized one day when I asked about dad. I don't want that to happen again, I don't want to make my mom sad, so I stopped asking. But I was still curious, so I asked Uncle Atsushi instead, Uncle Atsushi is my mom's brother's name. He told me everything and it was really unforgivable, I can't believe he would... d-do that..." tears fell from the boy's onyx eyes but he wiped it away. "Sorry, for telling you this all of a sudden mister, even though I don't know much about you..." he looked at him with a big grin "I feel that somehow, in one way, we're attached to each other. Its just a gut feeling though. I'm happy that I was able to talk this out to someone. Sorry for the trouble and Thank you for listening"

"Its no problem," Kei tried his best to show the kid a comforting smile even though the pain he's feeling just added because of what the child said.

"Oh no! I've been out for too long, Mom is gonna get worried, See ya later Mister..."

"Takishima, My name's Takishima Kei,"

"I see, Takishima is it, Well, See ya Takishima!" with that, the boy went on his way, going back to his mother, Hikari Hanazono...

_Takishima... _Her voice echoed in Kei's head as he remembered how Hikari used to call him with that sweet voice that always melts his heart

"Hikari..." once again, a tear fell from Kei's bronze eyes...

* * *

><p>'<em>I wonder what that old man wants,' Kei thought as he sit back in the limousine 'it was a good thing that Hikari's family was out. If they found out what we did last night then...' Kei blushed at the thought of what they did on that night. 'Arrgh! Stop thinking like that Kei Takishima! You just lost control that time, Damn how Hikari pushed me to my limits' He grinned 'She really is amazing...'<em>

"_Kei-sama, we're here" his chauffer announced. _

_This is one of the Takishima Groups main branches, since he's the son of the president of the prestigious Company, he's been forced to work out of his own will. He was born with a large IQ and having the ability to memorize everything with a single look his grandfather, Kaname Takishima, used his gift for his own to increase the company's percentage. Having to live in that cruel, dark, dull, lonely world, Kei was like a robot being used as nothing but a lifeless being. Kei never felt the emotions of love and happiness... not until that certain girl came to his life... the one girl that made him feel human, the one girl who gave him... light._

"_You called, chairman?" Kei asked without any emotion. Even though this guy is his grandfather, for him, he's the worst_

"_Kei, I have booked you for a flight to London tonight, prepare your things and you will be staying there for six years"_

"_What? I already said 'no' to that, chairman, I'm not going to London. I am not leaving Japan! I will not leave Hikari!" he turned his back on him_

"_I can fix that you know," _

"_What do you mean? Lately, you Hanazono's father, the company he's working with has been having financial problems. And since Hanazono's father is the only one making a living for their family, once that company closes, it'll be over for them"_

"_What are you trying to say" Now, his grandfather caught his attention and faced him._

"_I mean, I can always close that company, and once I'm done with that I'll have every single job source, either it be a big corporation or simply just a small vegetable stall. I won't let them hire not one from Hanazono's family. Not to mention, getting her relatives involved. I'll make that girl's life miserable" he said it so plainly like it was nothing! But if you listen closely, he's dead serious. This guy is not just any person you want to pick a fight with, not even for Kei Takishima, the superhuman, himself._

"_You... Don't you dare lay a finger on Hikari!" Kei snapped, he slammed his hands on the chairman's table, with that demonic face he use against anyone who tries to oppose him or Hikari, but it seems that he wouldn't get it to work with this guy._

"_Then let's make a deal then" _

"_eh?"_

"_If you agree to come to London, then I will leave Hanazono be and I will also help the company from which her father is working with to dismiss their work. Not only her but your friends as well. I will just leave them alone"_

_Kei paused and thought for a moment..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Deal"_

"_Then its-"_

"_But, if I go, you won't force me to go into marriage interviews and the sort and after six years, you'll let me return to Japan and leave Me and Hikari with our lives" he said, sounding superior._

"_Very well, but to top it off. You are forbidden to contact anyone of them, not until your six years staying in London is over. Well? What do you say? its very simple"_

'_No contact from Hikari for six years? I don't think I can stand that, but if I don't go, not only Hikari but everyone else's lives are at stake. I... I have to do it for Hikari's sake. I already swore to myself that I will do anything which regards about Hikari's needs... no matter how painful its gonna be... Alright, this is for Hikari' _

_._

_._

"_Fine then, I accept"_

"_Good, you will be leaving in ten hours, you have time to prepare then."_

"_Hai, I'll be on my way"_

"_Also, you can't tell them that you're leaving not anyone. Don't worry I'll inform Satoru about it. If you break those rules, then rest assure that Hanazono's life will turn into a nightmare"_

_And ever since then_

_I never heard about anyone of them_

_In six years..._

_In six damn years..._

_I never accepted a call from Hikari..._

_Not one..._

_Neither it be a call or an e-mail..._

_Not one..._

_Not... one..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow this is long, haha ^^<strong>_

_**Well, sorry guys but I don't have anything much to say**_

_**So, See ya! :)**_

_**Next on "One More Chance"**_

_**Chapter 6: Kei, He seeks the truth**_


	6. Kei, He seeks the truth

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 6: Kei, He seeks the truth)

"Should we pick mandarins or apples?" Sakura asked while she and the rest of the gang scanned around at the fresh, high-quality fruits.

"Why don't we just get both" Jun replied

"Yeah, good idea"

"Hey guys! I got some turnips; you think Hikari would like these?"

_**THWACK!**_

"You idiot! Hikari's not some kind of animal!" Akira smacked her boyfriend on the head because of his naivety. The other S.A students, along with Finn, Sakura and Yahiro, stopped by before they could visit Hikari in the hospital again.

"Well, I guess that's everything then, let's go" Ryuu said and everyone went inside a slick brand new limousine

**~ inside the car**

"Looks like Hikari's having it tough huh?" Yahiro broke the silence and everyone's expression changed. They were all depressed and they sympathize with friend's situation

"It's... been six years since that time..." Akira spoke but then she choked remembering how sad that day was for all of them, especially for her best friend.

"I didn't even imagine that something like that would happen to her..." Megumi wrote on her sketchpad

"That damn Kei! How dare he LIE to her like that! Unforgivable! Why I oughtta!" Sakura roared but Jun tried to calm her down.

"Let's not think about that guys. Past is past, its already done. Now the only thing we can do is to show Hikari our support. Because that's what friends do, they look after each other. Right?" Ryuu said and they all just nodded their heads in agreement.

**~0~**

Kei has been doing some research on his own. After hearing Atsushi's story, things are not making any sense. He made a secret order to investigate the Chairman's doings six years ago. Just after he was forced to move to London. Meanwhile... Kei's thoughts battled inside his head

'_How could they say that she called me? I was forbidden to contact anyone that time and what are they saying that I said that to her? I could never say that to her no matter what the situation is... and I did not know that she was pregnant... I didn't know..._'

Kei took the mouse and clicked on the file that just downloaded. He took his headphones, inserted them in his ears, and listened to the recorded voice messages that the Chairman received. Most of them are just talks about business deals with some business partners on the other side of the line. Just when he was going to give up, he heard his angel's voice...

"Takishima..."

This surprised him. He listened carefully and he was put into shock that the voice he's hearing besides Hikari's is none other than HIS. Kei Takishima, was talking to Hikari.

'_H-How? W-w-what the..._'

Again, his thoughts battled. It doesn't make any sense, how could this be real? It doesn't add up. He looked at the date when the call happened. _**April 25, XXXX; Thursday**_; Hikari made the call a week after he left. He has to know. He has to get at the bottom of this. He has to know who this _fake_ Kei whom Hikari talked to and clean his name. He has to find evidence and ask for Hikari's forgiveness, not only her but also everyone else's.

He has to...

Before it's too late...

How was he able to get the Chairman's private calls, you ask? Well, he wouldn't have the title: Mr. Perfect if he isn't. He has been working under his grandfather for as long as he could remember so at least, he may know some ways to break down the codes. Moreover, Hikari's involved, he would do anything for her. You heard me right, anything. That's what love is, right? But sometimes, it leaves little bumps on the road that would have different effects. And this is one big bump that he has to cross.

Moonlight washed over the plane, bright as day, but beneath the thick metal that would prevent the pressure of the air from going in, was a dark, evil aura emitting from a single man that it would freeze the whole crew with fear. After careful investigation, he managed to pick up the lost pieces he needs for the puzzle. Now all that's left is to lay them out and put them together.

Earlier that day, with just a snap of his finger he was on a plane flying to the certain place he would never want to return. The place where he was prisoned for six damn years without his source of strength. The place owned by his own blood kin that made his life miserable... the Takishima Company's HQ

He stormed through the hallway, ignoring the cries and whimpers of any passerby. His rage was so intense that even a blind rabbit could sense his anger and quiver in fear. The Chairman, his grandfather, after receiving a message that his grandson would be _visiting_ him made him a bit delighted. But he pushed that aside as he considered the fact that after so much invitations he sent him to go here for less than six years ago, and eventually just turning him down, he thought that there's a catch in his sudden _visit._

'I wonder... what could be his intention about coming here' he wondered. But being the puppet master he was, he still has an idea. Maybe... he discovered about that-

The thick, alloy, double doors slammed open and Kei appeared. His eyes' glowing with fiery rage, but it was not even enough to flinch the man.

"This is a surprise," the Chairman began "knowing you, coming here willingly is the last thing you would ever do."

"Hikari's condition..." Kei scowled at him. He's trying his best to restrain himself from jumping on him and strangle the man because of his anger and hatred towards him. "You know about it, right?"

"I do not know what you are talking abou-"

"DROP THE ACT! I know that you know what's happening to her. That Hikari's sick, that she's been suffering for the past six years... that's she was pregnant!" he didn't thought twice and went straight to the point

"My, that's a shocker. I did not know that, until now" Kaname remained expressionless despite of intimidating Kei's blows are

"Shut up! It's your fault! I know it! I have proof that you know about it!" he pulled out an MP3 from his pocket "I heard every damn thing you said! so shut up and listen!" He played the MP3. Clearly losing his patience and respect(?) to the old man. He could not control how angry he is. But can you blame him?

"I admit that what I heard was cruel, but..." the old man let out a chuckle. "Isn't that, _**your**_ voice? So why are you saying that it was me?"

"There are new, upgraded technologies nowadays, and one of them is a device that could let you copy the voice of whoever you want, by means of any communication"

"Interesting" he said coyly and rested his chin on his hand. "I should get myself one of those" its obvious that he's playing with him

"You don't need to, because you already have one." His patience is wearing thin, that you could hear a growl that would seem inhuman. He cracked open the MP3 and took out a small chip "this chip, copies MY voice. When I accepted the deal you confiscated my phone. So on the day Hikari called to my phone, you used this chip and answered her call. You were the one who said those things to her, weren't you?"

The chairman sat still for a few heartbeats, then was beginning to laugh evilly "well done, my dear grandson" he said as he clapped his hands together "you are indeed perfect, to inherit my power"

"I couldn't care less!" he shot back at him "Why did you do that? You knew that Hikari's pregnant! She's bearing a child, _**MY**_ child. You knew that she needed me and yet why did you left her be? You didn't even helped her! At least even feel some sympathy for the child-"

"I will never have a kin that would come from that stupid woman. That child will never be part of this family, especially that girl. She's nothing but a nuisance. I will not allow a pauper like her to stain the pure blood of the Takishima clan" he said with his voice of stone "and for what you said earlier, why didn't I _helped_ her? Fufufu, didn't you remember? Part of our deal said that I _**would not do anything**_ to her. Anything; that would also include helping her,"

"But you said things to her, isn't that-"

"I said _**do**_, I never said _**say**_. So in whatever way you put it, **.**"

"You damn monster..."

"This is all for your sake Kei, you will understand one day" he leaned back from his leather chair "Now what will you do? Even though now, that you have learned the truth. How will you convince them? Do you think that they still treat you as their friend? You know that they know what you did to that girl. Do you still think you can manage to make them believe, or even listen to you for even a split second?"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kei turned his back on him and left without another word. This will be the very last moment he will ever come to this place again

"I will make them believe. I'll have them listen to me. No matter what I should tell them truth. I'll do _**anything**_ what it takes, _**anything**_ to get them back. I'll get all of them back... _I'll get Hikari back_..."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO! FINISHED!<strong>

**Well, I WAS planning to upload ALL the chapters at once, but I was like Nahhhh**

**So here you go guys, kind of long huh? ^^;**

**Well, it goes more than 1,500 words I presume**

**But no matter, you guys deserved it **

**I'll be back soon guys!**

**Still, Thank you ALL SO MUCH for continuing to read this story. Especially those who put this on their fav, alert, and even those who review it :D**

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!**

**I HATE TO GIVE AWAY SPOILERS, BUT THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED IN NO TIME**

**(Wasn't really a spoiler huh?)**

**Next on "One More Chance"**

"**Kei, he talks to his friends(?)"**

**Well, Until next time! :)**


	7. Kei, He talks to his friends?

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 7: Kei, He talks to his friends(?))

_Hikari breathed heavily, in and out. She grasp at the bars on her bed tight as she let out a big push while she screamed her lungs out. After a few hours, Hikari's breathing and heart rate went back to normal. The doctor gave her the little bundle of joy. Hikari smiled and looked at the small infant before kissing its head. Soon after, the others came rushing to her side. They all stared in awe at the sight. Hikari held her little baby boy in her arms, rocking it gently back and forth to not disturbed its peaceful sleep. They congratulated her and sighed in relief for she has gone through her labour safe and sound_

"_What are you going to tell them about the kid's father, Hikari?" Tadashi asked, catching Hikari off guard. Her eyes wide with horror_

"_Tadashi!" Akira smacked her boyfriend hard on the head_

"_But Akira, Tadashi has a point. I mean, for the baby's birth certificate, of course they'll ask who the father will be" Ryuu pointed out. Akira stopped, considering that he has a point and looked at her best friend who's holding her baby tight without hurting him_

"_Hikari..."_

"_He won't have a father!" Hikari exclaimed and they all jumped back "He won't know anything about his father!"_

"_But Hikari, the boy can't grow up without a father, he'll-"_

"_Yes he can! I'LL RAISE HIM WITHOUT A FATHER! I'm his mother and I can raise him alone! He doesn't have to know about him... He's my child..."_

"_Then, what are you going to name him, Hikari-chan?" Sakura asked_

"_Well, I think I'll name him... Kai"_

The morning weather isn't helping Kei much at all. After finding out the truth from the words of the demon himself, everything is clear to him now. Now all he has to do is to go and tell everyone, his family and friends, especially to Hikari, that everything what happened is because of the puppet master's doing; and once they find out the truth, will they believe him? Will they give them their trust again? However, the real question is, how will he make them believe and even listen to him?

The first people he wanted to tell the truth to, is his family of course. At least in some point or another, they might listen to him and if he is lucky, they might even believe him. It was raining heavily and the road is too slippery for the car to go any faster. If he insists to speed up the pace, he just might wind up in an accident. Nevertheless, leaving that aside, once he got to the mansion, well, at least everyone is there; His father, brother, and even his mother.

They assembled at the living room. Taking a deep breath, he began his part of the story. They were reluctant at first but in the end, they believed him. Especially Kei's father, he watched him grew up with his son's undying love for the girl ever since he was a child. His father knew, in some point, that Kei would never do those horrible things to Hikari. So when Kei confirmed his thoughts, he can breathe easily now... Not really... there are still some flaws on the way. The next phase is his friends, if they still treat him as a friend. It'll be more difficult to explain things to them. He doesn't even know how he's going to face them. He's afraid that they might yell or run away from him.

_**Ring **_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

He took out his phone from his pocket and checked who the caller is. It surprised him for a second but he slumped back his black chair and answered the call

"Hey Kei-kun, I heard" the voice from the other side of the line began

"Yahiro..."

"Don't worry Kei, I'm on your side. I heard everything from your father"

'That old man, he talks a lot' he cursed and at the same time was glad he did "How should I know that you mean it? How would I know that you're just setting me up to make look more disgusting in front of the others?" he asked quizzically yet serious at him

"Don't be like that Kei. I would do that too, but this will be easier. It's no fun if not all the characters are in the stage. Plus, Hikari-chan... she needs you... so, deal?"

Knowing Yahiro, he has his own way in doing things. Since Yahiro came to him first, phase two will be a little easier now.

"I guess I'm gonna owe you, big time, this time, huh?" Kei chuckled

"You can say that again"

"Yahiro... I can't believe I'm saying this but... Arigat-"

"Don't thank me yet Kei. Do that once you get your own little family back together. Ja ne"

"Ja" and he hung up. with Yahiro's help, he may still have a chance. He just hopes that fate would be kind to him.

Yahiro planned everything up, he had them gathered in his mansion because he says he wants to plan a party for Hikari since she will be out of the hospital in just a few more days. However, it was just a fake reason, well, not entirely. When everyone got there, they were all shocked when they saw Kei walk inside the living room. His whole face is a wreck, with a few, unfixed hair and a few bags under his eyes. Yet he still tried to put a calm, composed face in front of them.

As expected, their faces were in great shock. Some had their mouths open, or their hands would cover them, and a few gave him a few shots of their glares. Yahiro did the introductions, but they would have to deal with him later. In a few heartbeats, there was nothing but silence, until Akira broke it first. She walked over to Kei, her bangs covering her eyes. She just stood there before him until she slapped him across his face

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOURSELF!" she yelled. She's trying to push back her tears but it isn't working at all "YOU SHAMELESS BASTARD! You dare show yourself in front of us after what you... what you... AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIKARI?" Kei didn't move nor bother to speak, he knew that what he did was terrible, even though he didn't do ALL of it. He knew that this caused them all pain but he's willing to take all the consequences. Willing to let Akira beat/slap him a couple of times

When Akira felt exhausted, she rested her head on Tadashi's shoulder and cry. When it's the right time for him to speak, Kei started telling them the whole story. The others really did not want to dare speak a word, they don't want to disturb Kei's part of the story or they don't really want to talk to him. When he showed them the proof that what they heard didn't come from him... After Kei's story ended...

"Is that what really happened? Kei?" At last, Ryuu spoke. Kei just nodded

"Guys, there's no need to ask Kei if what he said is true or not. Its very clear what happened if you ask me" Yahiro spoke up

"Yeah but-" Akira was cut off by Yahiro

"Then let me ask you guys, did you ever see Kei this wreck before? We all know how much Kei loves Hikari, especially you Akira, do you think Kei will really say those kind of things to her?"

They thought back for a moment and realized that he's right. They gave him consideration and a bit of their trust. Meaning, they haven't fully believe him but it was enough for them to help him talk things out with Hikari and also Kai. Akira was the most sceptical but it's understandable.

Kei took a break and decided to visit his beloved in the hospital. He's aware that he's not allowed to go anywhere near her, so he just stays outside, watching her through the glass window, watching her from afar. Even though its like stabbing his heart multiple times for he cannot hold her in his arms.

"Hey, aren't you Mister Takishima?" startled, he looked behind him to see his... well... son "It is you! What are you doing here sir? You sure do come often. I know!" Kai suddenly grabbed him by the hand with that big grin on his face "Why don't meet my mom, sir. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I haven't told her your name yet though"

"No! I don't think that's-" but he was too late, he's already inside Hikari's room

"Mom!" he let go of his hand and rushed in to hug his mother. Kei saw this as an opportunity to escape, but... he couldn't. He couldn't move. He's happy, and afraid at the same time. Happy that he got to see her... and his son together up close, but was afraid about what will be their reaction towards him. Not to mention, Atsushi, is also there.

"Kai where have you been? I was so-" Hikari trailed off when she saw the man she least want to see by the door. Kai let go of Hikari and introduced him happily

"Mom, this is Sir Kei Takishima, he's-" Kai stopped when he saw his mom. Her mouth open, her eyes wide with fear and tears forming in her eyes "Mom? What's wrong? Wha-"

Atsushi suddenly pulled Kai away from Kei. His eyes glaring and teeth clenching; Kai kept on asking them what was going on while his mother hold him tightly but no one dared to speak. Until the others came in and it shocked them like one in a drama movie...

"Kai, this man is your-"

"No! Don't you dare tell him!" Akira shouted at Yahiro

"_**Now**_ is the perfect time, for Kai to know the truth," Yahiro argued

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?" Kai exclaimed

"Kai... please..." Hikari spoke between her sobs, keeping her son closer to her as possible

"Kai, this man, Kei Takishima..."

_No! Not now!_

_I'm not prepared for this!_

_I don't know what I'm gonna do!_

_But please, please! I hope my son won't hate me after this, please please please!_ Hikari thought as she braced herself

"...is your father"

Then a loud crash of thunder was heard just in time. Kei remained motionless, looking down at his feet, he doesn't want to see his son's expression, yet he braced himself. Hikari started crying, this is unexpected, and she's not ready for this.

"_You're my... father?"_

**IT'S DONE!**

**IT'S FINALLY DONE!**

**CHAPTER 7 IS DONE! :D**

**THANK'S SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! :')**

**BTW**

**I know that, on the part where Kei explains the whole thing to gang is messed up and rush. I'm really sorry about that but I couldn't think of anything that would be a good conversation between them T.T GOMENASAI!**

**Anyway, hope you still like this chapter :D**

**Especially the next one where the plot thickens! Now that Kai knows who his father is, what will he do next? **

**Next on "One More Chance"**

"**Kei, He talks to Hikari"**


	8. Kei, He talks to Hikari

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 8: Kei, He talks to Hikari)

_~Previously, on "One More Chance"_

"_You're my... father?"_

Kei noticed the boy with wide eyes, horror, and hate filled them. He heard Hikari's cries, he wants to comfort her but he just can't find the motivation to move. He just nodded at the boy

"Kai... I am you father" he mumbled but it was loud enough for them to hear

"NO! NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I DON'T HAVE A DAD! HE LEFT US! I DON'T HAVE A FATHER!" he heard Kai shout at him but he didn't look up because he doesn't want to see his expression, it will only hurt him more "YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! YOU'RE LYING!"

With that, Kai ran as fast as he can outside to who-knows where. Hikari tried to call him back but he was too late.

"KAI! COME BACK! KAI! I-" then, Hikari started coughing hard. Her heart rate on the monitor show's that her heart is slowing down. She could hardly breathe. The others rushed to her side while some dashed out to call for help.

They waited outside and prayed that Hikari will be alright. Kei just slumped back on one corner. Never bothered to speak to anyone of them. Until Tokiwa moved in first

"Now you see what you've done!" he grabbed him by the collar and shouted at him "I don't care if you really left her six years ago in your own will or not! How dare you show up yourself to her! Look at what you've done! YOU SON OF A B*TCH!" and he ended it with a punch. Kei was thrown to the floor and unexpectedly, he too, hit him on the face. The two started punching each other.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! QUIT IT!" Akira shouted at them while Ryuu and Atsushi hold them back "Nothing's gonna happen if you guys fight! You're in a hospital! So both of you, get a grip!"

They did as they were told but they kept on shooting glares at each other

"well, now that's settled," Atsushi began, "Atsushi, please tend to it and see Hikari's medications. I'll go and look for Kai" he ordered

"We'll come with you" the others said and Atsushi nodded

"Kei," he turned to his junior "I can't believe I'm saying this, but stay here and keep an eye out for Hikari. If you do her any harm, I won't hold back anymore" he glared

"I won't"

With that, they went off to find Kai. After an hour and a half minutes, the doctor and some nurses came out of her room

"The patient is alright now, you may see her if you want but please don't stress her too much" the doctor said to Kei. He thanked them and once he summed up his courage, he went inside Hikari's room...

Kei slowly stepped inside, Hikari is looking at a photo in her hand.

"Things were so fun in the old days..." she began, not bothering to look at him "The S.A... my family... my friends... I was so happy that time, especially when I was with you..." Hikari stopped for a moment "I wished I could bring back the old days... when my life was the happiest, I wished that it would stayed like that forever... I thought that I would have a happy life forever... that was what I saw, that was the future that I wished for... but I was wrong... now I see nothing!" and she threw the photo to the floor as tears formed in her eyes.

Kei picked it up and saw that it was a picture of all of them. The S.A, Sakura, Yahiro, and Finn; along with their families and him... standing beside Hikari, holding her hand. He placed it beside her bedside table and stood beside her. He was about to speak but Hikari spoke first

"What are you doing here? Have you come to mock me and say that I'm worthless? That you had so much fun playing with my feelings? That you're not satisfied about what you said when I called you six years ago?"

"Hikari... I-"

"Well, GO AHEAD! SAY WHATEVER YOU WANT! I'M ALL EARS! YOU'RE NOT SATISFIED, RIGHT? YOU WANT TO HURT ME MORE, RIGHT? FINE! GO AHEAD! MY LIFE IS ALREADY RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!" she couldn't control her anger anymore and burst out her tears while she clenched on her blanket.

"That's not what I came here for..." at last, Kei spoke "I'm here to apologize... Hikari, I'm so sorry-"

"Apologize?" Hikari cut him off "You're saying that you're sorry? You have no idea what I've been through these years! And you're saying that you're sorry and expect me to forgive you that easily?"

"No, I don't expect you to forgive me easily... but I just want you to know that-"

"WHAT? THAT YOU FEEL SORRY FOR ME? THAT I'M JUST SOME STRAY CAT THAT'S ABANDONED AND LEFT OUT ON THE STREETS? I WENT THROUGH A LOT MORE THAN THAT!" Hikari continued "My father... did you know... that my father had to work three jobs at once?" she said in a low voice, fighting off her sobs so that she can speak properly. She recalls back the horrible events that happened six years ago. Kei doesn't want to argue with her so he just shuts his mouth and listened carefully to her

"After what happened, my dad had to work hard because of my pregnancy. Mom tried to help and sold homemade treats on the streets, but it wasn't enough. So my brother dropped out of school and find a job to help them out, and so did I... I dropped out of the academy when the director found out that I was pregnant, though she promised that she won't tell anyone." She paused for a while "I want to help them but they said that I should stay home and rest. Then some rumor was spread through the district... about me..." she choked on that part and she moved her head. their gazes met and Hikari's expression is really heartbreaking "They called me a slut Kei... they said that I'm dirty... that I'm some prostitute that... that..."

Kei took the courage to move closer to her. He sat on a chair and moved it beside her. He took her hand and Hikari let him, he kissed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb to calm her down a bit. When Hikari found her voice, she continued

"I don't want to trouble my family with these rumors, so dad sold our house and moved to Kyushu. Life is hard for us when we moved there; I didn't let the others know where I am. I was too depressed... and then..." Hikari started crying again. So Kei took his handkerchief and wiped her tears away "My mom had a heart attack because of fatigue and she didn't made it... and dad... he got mugged and was stabbed. He was coming home from work that night..." she choked "but he... he..."

Kei couldn't help but notice how hurt she was. She's been through a harsh time. She was pregnant, her family had to work double time for her. She was called a slut and this angered Kei that most. How dare they call her something like that! They have no idea what she's been going through and they dared to call her a... a... a prostitute? Unforgivable! But what's worse... is that she lost her parents. Kei didn't imagine that this kind of tragedy would come to her. And it made him furious.

"After all that... I gave birth to Kai... I guess it was a coincidence that the hospital that I was rushed to was owned by Tokiwa-kun. So it was free of charge when I delivered him. When I look at him, I was so happy that he came out safe. But when I look closer... he reminded me so much of you..." Kei looked at her, and saw that she was smiling yet her eyes showed sadness "His hair, his face, his nose, his skin... they came from you" she looked at him with a smile and teary eyes

"But he got your beautiful eyes and smile" he slowly touched her face and she let him. For a moment, they felt so comfortable and happy with each other that they forgot their negative feelings but it only lasted for a split second and she moved her face from him and continued

"Then after that... I got sick..." Kei listened closely "the doctor said that after I gave birth, my resistance weakened and later learned that I have lung cancer... there were a few smokers in our area so I must've got it from them"

"But the place where you live now, I didn't see anyone who's-"

"I meant my old place, after I gave birth to Kai, I used to go out and buy food for us. I want to at least help a little... after my brother found out, we moved to a cleaner place with fresher air. It took every penny my brother had for us to move..." Hikari started crying again, "I tried to help him, I wanna help but he said that I should just stay at home and take care of Kai. Of course, I want to take care of my baby but he insisted. All this time, for the past six years, he's been working 24 hours non-stop and rarely rests. And I couldn't do anything! I feel so worthless! I only him trouble! I couldn't do anything for him..." she choked

"Now that you're here" she looked at him but there's something different in her eyes, its filled with anger and... hate... "What do you want? If you want to make my life more miserable then go ahead! I already lost my family, my old home, my dignity, everything! Go ahead! Do what you want! But please... I beg you... don't take my son away from me... he's my son, he came from me! I love my son... please! Take whatever you want but not my son, anything but my son! Please... please..."

Kei felt her shiver and his sleeves were wetting because of her tears. He never imagined how much pain she's going through and he cursed himself to death. He blamed him... not his grandfather, but him. He never felt so stupid in his whole life! He should've known that something bad might happen to her while he's away. he should've at least checked on her before he left. Oh how idiotic he felt! And he's so angry at himself, he wants to explode! But he set aside those feelings first and paid more attention to Hikari. He must do something, he must redeem himself, he must try to win her back...

He sighed deeply and took her hand "I didn't come... to take him, nor anything away from you..." he began "I'm here... because I want to beg for your forgiveness, but I know that that will be impossible... I felt so stupid when I had no idea what was happening to you... I-"

"Yeah! Stupid!" Hikari cut him off in an angry tone "and I was so stupid that _**I fell in love with my best friend**_!" she blinked a few times to push back her tears "Of course you didn't know what was happening to me! Because you never came! Didn't you know... that every night, I cry myself to sleep while calling your name? That I tried a million times to call you but you never pick it up... You never came when I needed you Kei... I needed you... but you never came, you never did... I tried to forget, but I can't... I love you Kei... I still love you..."

It's no use to tell Hikari that he was banned from any communication because of his grandfather, besides, it doesn't matter whether Hikari knows the truth why left or not. None of that matters anymore. What really matters now is that he has to make it up to her. To show her how much he loves her, how much he cares, how much he adores... that he would go far to do the most impossible things for her, just to show how much he loves her.

"Hikari... I know... that I can't change anything what happened to you before... and if I do, I promise that that will never ever happen again..." he looked at her eye-to-eye. His eyes were pleading, filled with guilt and sorrow. Yet its filled with his undying love for her "Hikari, I love you, I have always loved you. Ever since we were kids, I've already surrendered my heart to you. I love you so much that you just can't get out of my mind. I hate it when I couldn't spend more time with you because of my work. I feel so jealous whenever you're so close to other guys. I have been patient all this time and when you finally said _**yes**_, that you felt the same feeling I did, I was so happy I could die. Hikari... I'm sorry..." he buried his face to her hands and she felt that its getting wet, Kei Takishima is crying "that night... I didn't mean to... I couldn't control myself... I'm so sorry... *sob* I didn't to take away your... virginity... I didn't mean that to happen..."

"You... had me pregnant, when I was sixteen Kei" her heart ached when she realized how young she was when she conceived her first baby back then "I was only sixteen that time, Kei"

"I know, and I should've known better! I shouldn't have taken you so fast. I should've been more patient... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Kei trailed off and cried on her palms. This is definitely not the Kei she knew and not the Kei who answered her call and broke her heart six years ago. And with that, Hikari knew the truth. Everything, even if nobody told her directly, she knew, that this is the _**real**_ Kei, the Kei who was always beside her, and loved her

"Oh my gosh..." she choked "Kei, Oh Kei-kun it is you" she hugged him and they both cried on each other's arms, until Kei let go

"Hikari, I am so sorry about what happened to you, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. So please, I want to redeem myself. I want to make it up to you."

"How would I know, that you won't leave me again?" she asked him quizzically

"Then," he knelt down, took her hand and pressed it on his chest where his heart is "can you feel that Hikari? My heart... is beating for you... Hikari... you own my heart, you always owned my heart, always has, and always will. You can do whatever you want with it, play with it, break it in whatever way you want. If that will make you happy... if shouting at me or hurting me will make you happy then please, go ahead... but I want you to know... that I will always love you. I will always be with you. I will never let you go again, and I will never leave your side again. I only wish for your happiness... Hikari..." he spoke not with his mouth, but with his heart. Hikari can feel it, _**you**_ can feel it, that Kei's words is true and he will never break it...

"Oh Kei..." Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck and so did Kei. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as tight as he can without hurting her "I love you" Hikari whispered sweetly on his ear. Just those words gave him so much joy that he doesn't feel broken anymore. He felt that he was on cloud nine. That the pieces of his broken heart are coming back together, that the angels are singing with joy, that his happiness was so great that it reached the heavens.

Kei let go and stared at her eyes. Both their eyes were filled with love, the love that they always kept in their hearts. And slowly, Kei ended all this drama with a long, sweet kiss with his beloved

'I love you too Hikari... always has, and always will...' he whispered in her ear...

* * *

><p><strong>It's DONE!<strong>

**THE SUSPENSE IS EVEN KILLING ME THAT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER ONCE I WOKE UP AND FINISHED IT FROM 10:30am (yeah, I kinda woke up late) to 4:20pm!**

**Your suggested drama/romance has come! Although its only all talk, I'm sorry for that**

**WOW! 2,700+ words! :O**

**OMIGOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MYSELF! :D**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! INFINITY THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY! TwT**

**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! WHO SAID THAT THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY? I STILL HAVE A FEW TRICKS AND TWISTS ON MY SLEEVE! BWAHAHAHAHHA!**

**WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! PLEASE! DON'T BE SHY AND FEEL FREE TO REVIEW :D**

**Next on One More Chance**

"**Kai, he makes a choice"**

**JA NE! :D**


	9. Kai, he makes a choice

**THIS IS NOT OVER! THIS STORY IS NOT YET OVER! WHO EVER SAID THAT THIS IS OVER? PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES FIRST, OKAY? T.T I STILL HAVE A FEW TRICKS IN MY SLEEVES! SO PLEASE DON'T GO, STAY WITH ME 'TILL THE VERY END 'CAUSE THE ENDING WILL BE VERY EXCITING :DD**

* * *

><p>Special A<p>

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 9: Kai, he makes a choice)

_~Previously, on "One More Chance"_

_'I love you too Hikari... always has, and always will...' he whispered in her ear..._

_**No! It can't be true!**_

_**He's not my dad!**_

_**I don't have a dad!**_

_**They're lying... they're lying... THEY'RE ALL LYING!**_

_**Kai**_ ran and ran to who-knows where. After hearing... after seeing whom he despised most... his father, he dashed out of the hospital and raced out through the storm. He kept running through the street, through the crowd of people, trying not to bump into any of them. He stopped under a slide in a small playground, and cried... he cried as hard as he could. The rain had gotten worse; it was as if the storm synchronized with his feelings. He stayed there, huddled to a corner until the rain stopped and the sun shone once more.

The sunlight touched his face but he did not want to move. He kept staring at his feet until he heard a voice

"Hey, we've been looking all over for you sport, come on out" he recognized that the voice came from his uncle, Atsushi. Yet he still cease to move, and turned his face to the other side. "Your mother is gonna get worried to death about you, come on Kai"

Kai didn't even flinched and hugged himself tighter, burying his face to his knees. When he found his voice, he spoke "Mom... is she alright now?" he asked, his face still buried on his knees.

"Yeah, she's fine Kai" Atsushi kneeled down to take a better look at his nephew. The hole under the slide is too narrow for him to enter. "Let's go back Kai, they're waiting for us" he extends his right arm to him. Kai paused for a few seconds and finally took his uncle's hand. "Let's have you take a shower first before we go see your mom. She'll kill me if you catch a cold"

"Ok..." he said in a low tone.

They met up with Akira and the others outside the playground and drove back to the Hanazono residence in Akira's limousine. As soon as they arrived, Kai took a quick shower and changed his clothes. Once he is done, they drove back to the hospital. Kai remained silent all throughout the ride. When they got to the hospital, Yahiro and Tokiwa were outside Hikari's room.

"Why are you guys still out here?" Tadashi asked

"Well, we didn't want to spoil their precious moment" Yahiro grinned

"Moment?" Kai spoke in a somewhat irritatiedvoice, and opened the door.

Inside, he saw his mother peacefully sleeping on her bed while his notorious father held her hand and kept stroking her hair and cheek with that dreaming smile of his. It's as if they just made up and fell in love with each other again, even though that's what really happened. Seeing this really did not make him happy. He stormed inside the room and snatched his mother's hand away from him before he could kiss it.

"Who gave you the right to touch my mom?" he barked. Kei's eyes were wide open because of the boy's sudden outburst. Kai's teeth were clenching, his fists balled and his eyes were burning with hate and anger towards him

"Kai..." Kei said softly

"Who gave you access to her room? Who said that you can hold my mother's hand? Who said you can be near her? You're not allowed in here! You'll only hurt my mom more! You'll only cause her more suffering! Stay away from her! Stay away from my mom!" Kai was about to cry again but he pushed back the tears until he heard his mom's voice. Guess she woke up because of his shouts

"Kai?" Hikari moaned and slowly sat up

"Mom!" Kai wrapped his arms around his mother's neck

"Kai! I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again" Hikari scolded her son and pulled him closer

"I know mom, I'm sorry" he was sincere when he apologized, but when the boy turned his head, Kei was shot by the child's glare though he didn't flinched or showed any fear, he was just surprised.

Hikari let go and gave her son a sweet kiss on the forehead. Now this is when the table turns

"Mom?" Kai began "Why is this man here? Isn't he allowed here? Who gave him permission to enter your room?"

Hikari sighed "Kai, you were the one who came here with him in the first place, weren't you?"

Kai blushed when he realized that she was right, it was his doing that this guy was able to get inside his mother's room. "W-well... that's uhh... I..."

Kei chuckled "looks like he got your naivety from you Hikari-chan" he said with a happy grin

"I'll take that as a compliment, Kei-kun" Hikari said and they both started chuckling to one another

"Naive?" Kai shouted and they all looked at him "How dare you call my mom naive! My mom is not naive! She's really smart and she knows a lot! So don't call her anything like that because you don't know anything!" with that, Kai burst out into tears and couldn't care less if they thought that he was rude.

"Oh my poor baby" Hikari held her son and cradled him in her arms while Kai sobbed on his mother's chest "There there now, shhh... Mommy's here" she whispered to his ear and caressed his hair. She turned to face Kei and the others and said "Leave us"

Kei gave her a nod and an understanding look before he went outside her room along with the others. When they all left, Kai sat up and wiped away his tears

"I don't like him mom..." he said while rubbing his eyes "I'm mad at him... *sniff* I hate him..."

"But Kai, you said that you like him-"

"That was before" Kai said hoarsely "that was before I... before I found out that he's... part of me..."

"Oh Kai..." Hikari fixed her son's hair

"Mom... please make him go away..." Hikari looked at him "Make him go away mom. We don't need him... we have gotten off just fine without him." Kai looked at her with pleading eyes "Please mom, he'll only cause you more trouble. He'll cause you more pain again... he'll hurt you again mom. Please... I don't want to see you sad mom... I don't want to see you cry again mom..." Kai cried again. He kept crying while his mother holds him tight until he eventually drifted off to sleep.

"Oh Kai..." Hikari said softly as she stroke her son's hair while watching him sleep on her lap

_How am I going to tell him?_

_How am I going to tell him that I still love Kei-kun? And Kei-kun still loves me?_

_I don't want to lose you Kai... I love you son..._

_But I don't to lose your father for the second time..._

_Although I agree with you... I'm still mad at him for what he did to me but..._

_Oh God... what am I going to do?_

**~0~**

_~about an hour and a half ago_

_'I love you too Hikari... always has, and always will...' he whispered in her ear..._

"K-Kei... I..." she spoke softly but she didn't mind to continue. He's back, the man she loves is back and she's not going to let him go. They just stayed there still in each other's arms, her head lying on his shoulder while his chin rested on hers. She recalled back the good times they used to have together. Their dates, the challenges they had, all those embarrassing love-dovey moments together... ahh... such sweet times... however, as the Yin shows, the Yang sparks up. her mind suddenly flashed with images of the horrible experience she had six years ago... not to mention...

_Hikari heard her mother coughing aloud and she rushed to her side. Her mother is paler and thinner than ever. In her state, you can conclude that she's been pushing herself too hard_

"_Okaa-san, please hang in there" Hikari is dead worried. Hikari looks fine and healthy with her tummy slowly getting bigger, meaning that the baby is growing inside her is doing well._

"_There is a big crowd outside today... *cough* *cough* I'm sure a lot will buy our homemade snacks" her mother forced a smile to atleast ease her daughter but it didn't work, Hikari knew better _

"_Mom, you've been doing this for two weeks straight, please rest at least" her eyes are beginning to water_

"_Don't worry Hikari, It'll be alright..." her mother patted her head and took the basket of homemade treats and with unsteady feet, walked out of the door. But as she reached outside the kitchen and into the living room, her mother collapsed..._

"_Okaa-san!" Hikari rushed to her mother's side. Her tears fell on her mother's face._

_With all of her mother's strength, she grab hold of her hand "Hikari... no matter what happens... *cough* make sure that the baby makes it out safe..." she took a glimpse of Hikari's bulging tummy and patted it softly "I'm sorry my grandchild... your grandmother won't be able to be around to see you..." _

"_Mom! What are you saying? Let's go to the hospital at once!" she tried to stand up but her mother held her hand tighter._

"_Hikari... I've done my part... I'm sorry... but I've reached my limit... Hikari... not once... did I ever regret to have you as my daughter..." with her last words delivered... Masako Hanazono's heart stopped beating..._

"_OKAA-SAN!"_

_Bakit ikaw pa ang napili..._

_Ngayon ang puso ko ay suwi..._

_Kay simple lang ang aking hiling..._

_Na madama mo rin ang pait at pighati..._

Once Hikari recovered to her senses, she suddenly pushed Kei away from her.

"Hikari?" Kei looked at her sceptically

"No... Kei... I'm sorry but... I still hate you..." she looked away from his gaze "I love you... but I hate you..."

"Hikari..."

"I may be stupid to fall for you again, but I'm not an idiot enough to trust you again..."

"I know Hikari... but.." he held her hand kissed it gently "No matter what you or anyone say... I'll always love you"

Hikari paused for a while and took a deep sigh "I may be stupid enough to fall for you again... but I'm not an idiot enough to trust you again" Kei just gave her an understanding look and caressed her cheek "Also..." Hikari continued "Kai... he won't accept you that easily..." Kei looked at her "you may be his father but..." she stopped at that part

"I understand Hikari..." he kissed her hand "I'll do whatever I can to make up for the days I've missed. Don't worry, I won't take him away from you... In fact, I want to be back to you. I'll do whatever it takes, so that we could be a family... me, you... and our son..." he closed the gap between them, gently nibbling his lips to hers to show that he meant what he said

Hikari just gave him a soft smile and, "Kei, I'm tired, I want to sleep"

"Go ahead Hikari... Don't worry... I'll be right here beside you..." and with that, he watched the love of his life fall into a peaceful slumber. He held her hand and stroke her jet black hair gently.

He lost her once... and this time... he's never going to let her go...

_Sana'y mag-milagro..._

_Mabalik ko..._

_Mali ay maideretso..._

_Pinagdarasal ko..._

_Sa'king puso..._

_Na mabura na sa isip ko..._

**~Present time...**

Kai sat outside the cafe and ate his bread. After he woke up, his mother has to go on check up and will be taking a while; so, he, his uncle, the rest of the gang, and not to mention, his father, went outside to have lunch on a cafe near the hospital. His onyx eyes that he got from his mother, stared at his melon bread. He really wished that his mother could recover soon. He missed the time when he has to go out and play with his mom. He just sighed and continued eating his bread, and then choked. He was coughing hard, he needed water but he forgot to get one. Not until a cup was handed over to him. Kai snatched it away from that person's hand and sighed in relief when he got to breathe again.

"Feeling better?" said a voice from beside him. Kai recognized it but didn't dare to look

"I'm fine... thanks" he lowered his voice on the last part and he felt the man sit next to him. Kai scooted a little away from him.

There was silence between them for a while and then he felt awkward, like someone's staring at him. He looked at his left and he was right, this good-for-nothing father of his was staring at him. "What are you looking at?" he sounded irritated. Kei just let out a chuckle "What's so funny?"

"You really are Hikari's son" Kei looked up to the sky "You remind me so much about your mother..." he sighed "you got her beautiful eyes"

"Tch" Kai snorted at him

"And also her determined face. But you got your looks from me" he smirked at his son

"I am nothing like you" Kai said, taking a bite from his bread

Kei just shook his head and looked up at the sky again "You don't know how hurt I was when I found out about what happened..."

"You have no idea what we've been through all these years." He finally looked at his 'father' "You can't just waltzed in and beg for forgiveness. Don't expect me to forgive you easily unlike mom. You don't know what she's been through, she was suffering! And yet she still continues to say, that you-"

"You should always do things with your best and remember to put effort in doing it" Kei cut him off "No, I don't know. I missed a lot during the past six years" he looked at him with determined eyes "So like what she said, I'll do whatever I can to turn things back to the way they were... your mother... Hikari already made her choice... she chose to give me a second chance but I need to regain her trust once more. Now's it's your turn, what's your choice... Kai?"

Kai paused for a while, after swallowing the last mouthful of bread, he stood up "I'll keep you under my surveillance. I'll decide if you're worthy to be called my 'father'" he turned and faced him with his determined face "So whatever tricks you got under your sleeve, bring it on! I won't lose to you!" as Kai said that, he pointed a finger at him

_I won't lose to you! Takishima!_

Ahh... those words that belonged to his loved one echoed in his head. Kei gave Kai the same smirk he always give Hikari whenever she said those words to him

"Don't worry, 'cause I have no intention of losing either" he said with that confident smirk _'...my son'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 9 IS DONE!<strong>_

_**Sorry for the late update guys... ^^;**_

_**I've been busy lately...**_

_**Well... there's not much to say so...**_

_**Oh wait! If you guys want to know the song, it's called:**_

_**Porque by Maldita**_

_**It's a Filipino love song :D**_

_**Anyways...**_

_**READ! REVIEW! SUPPORT~!**_

_**PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS AND ETC. ETC.**_

_**WELL, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER**_

_**I'LL BE WORKING ON WITH THE NEXT**_

_**SEE YA! **_

_**Next on "One More Chance"**_

_**Chapter 10: Kei, he makes his plans**_


	10. Kei, He makes his plans

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 10: Kei, he makes his plans)

_~Previously, on "One More Chance"_

"_Don't worry, 'cause I have no intention of losing either" he said with that confident smirk '...my son'_

"You have got to be kidding me," Kai mumbled as he slumped his back on the leather chair. A day before Hikari was announced that she could go out of the hospital, let's just say that Kei started to make his move.

_**~A few days/hours ago...**_

Kei was talking intently with the Hanazono siblings.

"You want us to... what?" Atsushi beckoned

"I'd like it if you guys could stay at my place." Kei said

"You mean, back where we used live? Back in Tokyo?"

"No, I mean, I have a place here in Kyushu. The area there is very nice and the air is fresh. I've heard about Hikari's condition and I just thought that maybe... for Hikari's sake? But if you want to go back to Tokyo, I could answer your travel fee."

Atsushi glared at the blonde "What are you playing at?"

"I'm not," Kei boldly clashed with his senpai's glare "I just wish to help"

After the whole ordeal, Kei managed to process everything up, maybe not all of them. However, he's now more determined to have the love of his back. He isn't backing out now, no matter what happens, no matter what threat his grandfather would give them he is never going to leave her side again. He has blamed himself for everything that has happened since he found out; and now that his actions resulted him with a son things won't be easy, but that won't stop him.

Silence took over for a minute or two then Atsushi glanced at his sister and she gave him a quick nod.

He sighed, "Fine, we'll move to your place"

Kei cheered inwardly and bowed his head to them "Thank you, Just tell me when you wish to leave and I'll prepare everything by then"

Atsushi just snorted at that. Hikari needed rest so the two males left her room and while outside,

"Kei, I appreciate the thought but that doesn't mean I trust you. I'll be keeping my eye on you"

"Don't worry Atsushi, you can trust me"

"Trust you? That's the last thing I'll do"

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Kai, come over here" Kai Hanazono obeyed and went closer to his mother "What's wrong? You don't look alright. Are you sick?" she placed a hand on his forehead

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine" he gently moved his mother's hand away and smiled at her but then he glared at the man who was in a daze, sitting across them and looked back at Hikari "Why do we have to move to that guy's place?" he said with irritation in his voice

"Honey, I don't really want to go either, but we can't afford to stay at our house anymore. We haven't paid the bills in more than two months and that house isn't really ours," Hikari said with a pleading voice, hoping that her son would understand

"But... what if this is all a trick?" he glared at Kei but it seems that he wasn't affected

"Oh don't worry Kai..." she planted a kiss on his forehead "it'll be fine" and reassured him with a smile

Kai just simply nodded, rested his head on his mother's lap and fell to sleep

**~0~**

Hikari wasn't surprised at all when she saw his house. It was, of course, _**BIG**_. The structure is almost the same as his estate back in Tokyo, however it didn't have columns outside. Instead, the house is made of marble and glass. It has three storeys covering about the half of the lot. The rest of the acre was a beautifully landscaped garden, your picture-perfect idea of Eden.

The raven-haired maiden glanced back at the little boy who was curled up on the back seat of the limo and a soft smile formed on her lips.

"Hikari, I'll lead you to your room," Kei said gently as he approached her

"Oh, alright" she looked at him "Could you carry Kai to my room? I'd rather let him sleep there instead in a car"

"Of course Hikari" Kei said with no hesitation and dutifully obliged to carry Kai; happy that it was Hikari who let him be as close to him.

Kei led them inside, with his biological son sleeping on his back, a room that would take twice or maybe triple the size of a hotel suite. He gently placed him on a queen-sized bed; Hikari kneeled down, tuck him in and give him a light kiss on the head.

Kei's heart melted but also turned to stone. This was one of his dreams for so long. Having a peaceful life with the love of his life beside him, vowed to be together for eternity with their promising children soon to come. However, this picture is the other way around. If only reality would let him be as the father of the boy and a husband to Hikari, then everything would be perfect.

He sighed "Hikari, is it alright for me to take you out?" he said softly hoping that what he said won't provoke her and give her the wrong idea

Hikari stopped caressing her son's head and looked at him for a few minutes "I guess, but let's come back before Kai wakes up, alright?"

Kei just nodded his head but was delighted that Hikari agreed. He took her on his Mercedes Benz car and drove away from the city to a place he knows that has a breath-taking view of the ocean. The ride was silent, neither of them tried to speak up. He glances at her a few times to find her looking outside, just watching the passing trees as they drove by. A pang of pain crushed his heart, he wanted to touch her face, to hold her hand, to let her know that he's beside her and will never leave her, but the pain he caused her for the past six years became a barrier between them. If he moves too quickly, Hikari might become more afraid of him and she would avoid him completely. But if he doesn't do anything soon, the chance of winner her back would only fall. He sighed in frustration, for the first time in his life, he has no idea of what to do.

**~0~**

Kei pulled over on a small park. They did nothing but just walk around, the park may be small but the scenery is very peaceful, but not the hearts of our two lovers. Hikari hasn't been giving attention to the scene at all, she kept looking down on her feet while walking beside him. Kei noticed how down she is and only caused him more pain. He thought that Hikari was just tired, so they both sat on a bench.

"The weather's nice, isn't it?" he looked at her

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it is." She said, still looking down at her feet, obviously trying to avoid his gaze

Kei sighed more and said, "I'm gonna go get something to drink, what would you want?"

"I'll just have water"

He nodded "alright"

Kei went back to Hikari with two bottles of water in his hands. As he got there, his clenched his fists, clenched his teeth and a dark aura emitted around him. There she was, his most beloved girl in the whole universe, sitting on a bench surrounded by a bunch of low-lived, worthless men; obviously flirting with her. Hikari stood up but one of them snatched her wrist and was pulled back.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, unfortunately for her, there was no other people around... all except one...

_***THUD!***_

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Kei barked as he put a protective hand around Hikari, he looked into her eyes and asked "Are you alright?"

Hikari only nodded and watched as Kei threw all of his opponents away, knocking them all out with one swift move she didn't catch to see.

"Hikari, are you sure you're alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Did they touch you? Did they-" she hushed him with her forefinger pressed on his lips

"I'm fine Kei, thank you" she gave him a reassuring smile, which also made him smile. Then their eyes locked and the world stopped. Midnight clashed with Sunset. Kei felt his heart beat thrice the time. Those eyes... those eyes that represent the beautiful night sky... he missed them, he missed them so much... for the past six years he hoped that he would see them again but when he returned he barely gave up hope; but now he was given another chance, another chance to see those eyes, his window to heaven.

Kei slowly made his move and slowly closes the gap between them but when he was only an inch away Hikari pushed him aside.

"Kei... no" she shook her head slightly and gazed below

He felt pain stab his heart and looked down at the pavement with hurt in his eyes. "It's okay. I understand"

He helped her up and they went back to his car. Once again, she gazed outside as he drove to a place she'll soon find out to be magical.

They pulled over by the street and Kei escorted her out. With a look of confusion in her face, she wondered what he's planning since he led her to this rather place, not to mention, the sun will set and the stars will shine soon. With a smile he can't hide, he led her up through the large hoard of trees. When they were almost at their destination, he told her to close her eyes, she did so and he was delighted that even with this small thing she trusted him. He carefully led her while making sure she won't trip on the rocks or branches with her eyes closed.

Hikari felt a soft patch of grass beneath her feet and the cool breeze of the night touches her cheek.

"You can open them now" she followed and gasped at what she saw. There they both lay on a magical place. Who would have thought that in a middle of a forest, there would be a beautiful lake; like the time she went on a date with Tadashi. However, this place tops more. Her lover just showed her a place she just could not describe by words. The area was secluded by large trees, shrubs and stones; like the whole place is limited from anyone. Underneath the pale moonlight was a beautiful lake where the stars glittered like little fireflies on the sky while the swans float around with their partners with their necks arched that formed a heart.

Kei smiled in satisfaction as he gazed at his beloved. Her eyes were sparkling as she stared in awe at the grand sight. He gulped and took a deep breath before he slowly laced their fingers together. Which by his surprise, she didn't protest.

"It's beautiful..." she muttered

"Yes it is, but it's not as beautiful as you..." he cleared his throat "This is... this is where I was planning to propose to you..."

She looked at him "Really?"

"Yeah" he let out a small smile "I found this place a long, long time ago. I was still a kid back then. Was wondering off when I came across this place. It was even beautiful in the day. Then, soon, it became my favourite place in the world. I vowed that... that I won't let any other people see this place. It might sound selfish but... I was planning a special event that I would do in this place"

"And what would that be?" Hikari asked

"I want this place to be the witness of the day I would propose to the one girl I would love for all eternity" he glanced at her, his eyes filled with love "I love you, Hikari"

He slowly leaned in and caught her soft lips with his. He was happy with the kiss but wasn't fully satisfied. So he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, until he reluctantly let go.

"Hikari, I know I can't change the past. But if I can, I'll do everything in my power to make things right, but I can't." He knelt down in front of her and took both her hands "As much as I wanted and longed for I won't ask or force you to marry me, yet. Although I love Hikari so much, the last thing I'm gonna do is disrespect her wishes. So here I am now, kneeling before you, I ask just one thing for you my love"

She gulped, "and what might that be?"

"Another chance" he said with a pleading face "I ask Hikari to give me another chance. I promise that I'll make it up to you. I'd do anything for you." He looked around the lake and gestured with his hand "Hikari, this place. If you want it, I'll give it to you." He said, his words sounded pleading and desperate "this whole forest, I'd give it to you. If you want, I'd build you a mansion more grand than mine. I'd name my company after you. I'd provide you the best medical treatment you'll ever need. I'd make sure that Kai would attend the school in the world. I'll give you the whole world, I'd buy hell if I have to. I'll do so much more Hikari. I will give you everything you want"

Here, he stared up at her. Hot tears forming in his eyes "I beg for another chance... please Hikari! Please... please... I beg you... I'm sorry I wasn't there before... I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you... I'm sorry that I didn't know..." He buried his face and cried on the palm of her hands "If there's any room left for me in your heart... please... let me have another chance..."

As much as Hikari doesn't want to see, she just did. This is the Kei she never wanted to see; the Kei who she loved and cherished is now on his knees looking all hopeless like he doesn't have any reason to live. She has no feelings for him anymore, she has already moved on and forgot about him, hasn't she? But no... deep down in her broken heart still beats the same beat as she felt about him before. It might be a shocker to most of you but she still loved him. Even after all these years of pain he left, she would sometimes think about him, worry about him, and might even dream about him. You may complain but that's what you call true love... it never dies no matter what happens.

She knelt in front of him and took his face in hers "Kei... I hated you... I never wanted to see you again because of what you did... you killed my parents..."

"Hikari... I-" she put a finger on his lips

"Let me finish" she took a breath "I was so mad at you that I thought that it'll be better if I forget about you. But I was wrong... Kei... as stupid as this sounds... I still love you... I knew you never meant to leave me... I knew you had a reason..."

"And I still love Hikari" he smiled "after all these years... I lost you once... I don't wanna lose you again. Hikari, let's start over. I promise to be a kind and loving partner for you and also a father for Kai. If Hikari would let me..."

"Yes Kei..." she leaned forward and kissed him slowly and delicately on the lips as she cried tears of joy. oh how they missed the taste of each other's lips. Parting to take a few breathes, she flung her arms around his neck and they both fell to the soft grass "I'm so happy you're back... I love you..."

He wrapped his arms around her and took in her sweet smell "I love you too Hikari... always has... and always will..."

**~0~**

Hikari laid her head on his shoulder and with his free hand on hers, they drove back to the mansion with a smile on their faces. However, their little moment was interrupted when they saw the flashing lights of the police cars parked by the mansion's gates. Worried and panicked that something terrible must have happened they rushed inside and saw Atsushi talking to a detective and some of the police.

"Aniki!" she called out and they all turned their heads to the raven-head

"Hikari..." he went to his sister and took her in his arms, his face worried and afraid

"What's happening, Atsushi?" Kei asked from behind

Atsushi let go and held Hikari's shoulders taking a deep breath before saying the words...

"Hikari... it's Kai... your son is... missing"

**~To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>WAHHH! GOMENASAI!<strong>

**BLAME SCHOOL! BLAME SCHOOL! .**

**I'm just soooooo busy with my studies I don't have much time to update**

**I'm sorry guys**

**But I would like to thank all of my continuing readers! Thank you guys sooo much for continuing to support this story! You guys are the ones who're still keeping this alive! So thank you very much! ^^**

**This chap contains at least more than 2,700 words! Yeah it's long but you guys deserved it after waiting for at least 3 months ^^**

**Please! Read and review! I wanna do the next chapter as soon as possible too :D**

**Bear with me! ^^**

_**Next on One More Chance: Kai, what will you do?**_


	11. Kai, what will you do?

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 11: Ka, what will you do?)

_~Previously, on "One More Chance"_

"_Hikari... it's Kai... your son is... missing"_

**~(Two hours after Kei and Hikari left)~**

"Huh? Where am I?" Kai moaned. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and yawned. Looking at his surroundings, he noticed that he's in some kind of luxury hotel suite. Realizing he wasn't in his home. he bolted up from the bed, still in his casual wear. Kai then remembered that they're gonna move to his "father's" residence. Confusion was replaced by rage. He never agreed to move here anyway. His so-called 'father' just managed to convince her mother and uncle to agree, but he wasn't.

Speaking of his mother, he searched the room but none, he went out but no one is there. He wandered around and arrived by the dining room where he saw a maid dusting some of the painting decors. She turned and bowed to him in respect

"You must be the Kei-sama's son," Kai frowned "what can I do for you young master?"

"I'm looking for my mother; black-haired, dark blue eyed beauty?" he gave out a few descriptions about his mother

"Hikari-sama, yes? I'm sorry young master Kai, but Hikari and Kei-sama left a few hours ago"

'_Mom's with __**that**__ guy?!_' enraged, Kai dashed outside but once he was only a step away from the main door, it flung open and he was pushed to the floor "Ouch" he muttered and looked up

"What's the rush, Kai?" his uncle, Atsushi, asked

He stood on his feet "I have to go find mom!" he was going to run but was held back by Atsushi

"Whoa there speedy, calm down. She just went out with Kei for a while. Hikari'll come back soon"

"THAT'S what I'm worried about" he took his arm back "I don't trust him! He's not my father and he'll never be my father! He could do something bad to mom!" and without a second thought, he made a run for it through the vicinity, to the streets, desperate to search for his mother.

"Kai! Come back! Kai!" Atsushi tried to call him back but it was no use. That child is faster than a F1 car

**~(Present time)~**

Hikari took deep breaths and drank a glass of water. After she heard the news that her son is missing, her emotions were replaced immediately with worry, she was frantic and then fainted.

Kei sat next to her and held her hand in his "Don't worry Hikari, we'll find him."

"Yeah Hikari, Kai's a strong kid. Where do you think he got his fighting spirit from, huh?" added Atsushi

"But Kai... Oh Kai, he could be anywhere. Something bad might happen to him, or worse..." she shivered

Kei squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile "We'll bring back Kai, Hikari. I promise"

Hikari nodded and Kei stood up and headed for the door

"Where are you going?" asked Atsushi

Kei glanced back a bit and said, "I'm going to look for my son"

**~(Somewhere)~**

"I wonder where mom is" Kai sighed and held the chains of the swing he's sitting on. He looked at his wristwatch and noticed it's just a quarter till midnight. "I can't give up now. Mom could be anywhere. I have to find her" he pushed himself up and made his way through the street. As he was walking by the deserted sidewalk, a group of thugs surrounded him

"Hey there kid, it's awfully late for ya to walk around these parts alone huh?" said one.

"Tch" Kai just scoffed and tried to get passed them but they held him back with his hair

"Oy kid, don't ignore me when I'm talking to ya!" one of them held both of Kai's hands from behind while the other gripped his hair and pulled out a knife. He lunged it forward to Kai's throat but Kai kicked off the blade and his cheek. Caught off guard, he did a spinning kick and made a run for it.

"GWAHH!" Kai fell head first on the concrete; little did he know that he was stabbed by a paralyser.

One of them stomped his foot on Kai's head "Look what you did kid! Thanks to you, my face turned into a mash potato! Now you're gonna get it!" he took a gun from his jacket and pointed it on Kai's head

'_Is this the end? Am I gonna die here? No! I don't wanna die! I have to go find mom! Mom! Save me, Mom!_' "MAMA!" he shouted as loud as he could. He closed his eyes to brace himself for the sudden impact on his head but instead there was nothing and felt the heavy foot on his head suddenly vanished.

Still numbed because of the shock, he only managed to turn his head to one side, only to see the man, cold lying on the concrete floor. He managed to look up and was surprised when he the last person he wanted to see in his entire life

"You bastard!" the others charged forward to the golden-eyed man but with a blink of an eye, all of them were at the ground, face forward.

"Don't you ever come near my son again" he said in an ice cold manner. Kei took out his cellphone and called the police.

Kai stood up, yet some parts of his body are still numb. Kei faced his son; there was worry in his eyes. "Are you okay, Kai?" he reached for him but Kai just snapped and slapped his hand away

"Leave me alone!" then he raced down the road. Yet he didn't notice the upcoming truck in front of him. The lights blinded him and his whole body suddenly couldn't move again.

Takishima rushed towards Kai and rolled to the other side of the road, the truck passed by them. He looked down at him and asked again, "Are you okay, Kai?"

"Get off me!" Once again, Kai pushed his biological father away. He stood up but didn't run.

"Well I expected a 'Thank you' at least"

"Why would I thank you? I never asked for your help!" he bark at Kei and turned his back on him

Kei just sighed and said, "Well then, let's just go home. Hikari's waiting-"

"I'll never go with you! Why would you even appear again?! Everything just went fine without you! I wished you never met mom! I don't care if I wouldn't be born! I'll never go with a cold, heartless person who broke an innocent girl's heart and leave her without a single word for six years! You would've just let me die back there-!"

Kai stopped, his eyes like saucers, he held his left cheek as he felt a twang of pain. Kei just slapped him.

"For pete's sake! Kai! Listen to yourself!" Takishima Kei was in rage and couldn't hold back anymore "I understand that you hate me so much that you want me dead. You can call me anything you want, shout at me for how much you like but never ever! Talk that you would've been born!" Kai managed to look up at him but he was struck with fear when he Kei's eyes, literally burning with rage "Kai! You have no idea how worried your mother is! She almost had a heart attack when she found out you're missing! Kai, your mother loves you very much. How could you say it would be better of you weren't born?! Don't you EVER hurt your mother! If you can't come because of me, then do this for Hikari's sake!" kei stopped when he saw tears flowing from Kai's midnight blue pools. He was enraged, yes, but it was for the best. He has to teach this child a lesson or two.

Kai couldn't stop his tears from flowing. Never in his life was he scolded like that. He had once made his uncle Atsushi shout at him for playing with fire when he was every young, but this is the first time he felt so... so... ashamed. The least he wanted to do is to show any kind of emotion to this person. But why is fate being like this?

"I'm sorry I made you cry Kai" Kei sighed deeply. He wiped the tears from his son's eyes and he was surprised that he didn't pushed him away. "Now let's go home"

**~0~**

As they returned to Kei's manor, Hikari wrapped her arms around both of them.

"I'm so glad you're back" she knelt down to level her son's height "Kai! What happened to your cheek?!" she noticed that her son's left cheek had a cut and is slightly swollen

"I uh... got into a little accident..." Kai looked down, afraid to see what Hikari might do to him

"Oh Kai" she hugged her son tightly and kissed his head "I'm so happy you're back, safe and sound"

Moved, Kai hugged his mother back and cried "I'm sorry mother. I promised I won't run away again but I did. I made you worry mom... I'm so... sorry..."

"Shh..." Hikari caressed her son's head. "You're alright now. You're back, alive and safe... that's all the mattered now"

Kei watched both mother and son in complete satisfaction. He had promised Hikari that he would bring back Kai, safe and sound, and he did. With this, he could have at least gained Hikari's trust. But he wouldn't be so sure because he slapped and shouted at Kai, which he might tell Hikari soon afterwards.

"Now let's go Kai. Let's treat your wound and you must be hungry." But before Hikari could walk away, she turned to Kei "Thank you so much for bringing Kai back, Kei" she placed a kiss on his cheek and Kei's world lit up

"Anything for you, Hikari" he smiled lovingly at her

"Yeah Kei... ...thanks" Kei and Hikari snapped their heads at the young blonde who couldn't hide his blushing face. Kai held his mother's hand and pulled her to the dining room.

For a moment, Kei thought he wasn't hearing right. Did his son just said 'thanks' to him? '_Pinch me, I must be dreaming_' he said to himself. He might still have a chance to gain his son's trust and what's more, it's been so many years since he last saw Hikari's most prized smile.

Score! I still might have a chance

**To be continued~**

**~0~0~0~0~**

**Next on One More Chance**

**Chapter 12: Kei, his son and his love**


	12. Kei, His son and his love

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 12: Kei, His son and his love)

_~Previously, on "One More Chance"_

_Score! I still might have a chance_

**~Kai...**

A lot has happened during the past months, and I mean A LOT. Uncle, Mom, and I moved officially to Takishima's place. What? I have to atleast call him something. Calling him by his last name is better than calling him... uggh... 'dad'.

Anyways, Takishima made some 'arrangements' for us, like, he employed uncle Atsushi in his company, arranged us sleek and off-the-bucket suites, I had to admit it's not quite bad to stay in a room that's 10 times bigger than yours... or more.

He got the best doctors he could find and assigned them to monitor mom's health. Well, yeah, I'm grateful for that. At least I can finally have a breather that mom's gonna be okay. Plus, don't be surprised when I tell you that, on a Saturday morning, I woke up to find mom preparing breakfast. Yeah you heard me right. Mom's making breakfast and I ain't lying. Now I know what you're thinking, I know that before, mom's cooking is... . but not anymore. Her cooks are a billion times better than the best chef you know. I literally cried my heart out that time. It's been so long since I last tasted mom's cooking. What's more, is that she's smiling more often now. And seeing her smile is what I wanted most... not even for a pile of candies during Halloween...

**~Hikari...**

_It was about three or two years ago..._

_I tried my first prank on Kai as any mother would. I know it's trivial, but I just wanna see what kind of reaction my son will give me. So after knocking on every door around the neighbourhood on a Halloween night, Kai got a huge pile of candies even though he's only wearing a simple, skeleton suit. Some say that Kai's the "cutest little ghoul you could find". Of course I felt proud, and I wouldn't be surprised since he's the spitting image of the most handsome man I knew... oh never mind._

_When we got back at the house, Kai went to change his costume and I hid his plastic pumpkin head overloaded with candies in the fridge. So when he came back I said..._

"_Kai, I ate all your Halloween candy"_

_There was a pause and Kai looked surprised. Then he said "It's alright. I just want you to feel happy." I was surprised "But on the next Halloween, we could share it, wight?" he added with a cheeky smile._

_I absolutely awed on what he said. I expected him to cry and rampage like any kid but he's different. It was the sweetest thing I ever heard from him since. _

_Heh, he even got his sweet side from his father..._

**~Kei...**

I hope I didn't go too far this time. I'm still checking my distance and pace. I don't want them to think of anything negative or that I was being too hasty. I hired Atsushi in the Takishina Group though. I failed on Kai that he should transfer to a better school, but he was eager and refused many times that he almost begged. I didn't push him anymore though, the reason why, is that he said that **that** is the school where his mother and uncle worked so hard for him to enrol to. Seriously, he got this determination from Hikari... and it made me smile... but Kai said that he'd agree to transfer schools after he graduates from elementary school.

Speaking of Hikari, I'm surprised that she hadn't pushed me when I said I'd hire the best doctors for her. Knowing her and her "I' . . " nature. Man I really missed a lot. Especially when she refused to my challenge one time, I thought it'd bring back the mood... somehow... but it didn't.

I was walking around the house, and saw the most beautiful woman in the universe. She was in the living room, sitting on a couch, wearing a simple dress, with a book in her hands, and a smile plastered on her porcelain cheeks. I couldn't help but stare in awe and bask on her beauty. I'm so relieved that she's getting better now. I approached her and cautiously pecked my lips on her head.

"What are you so happy about, my love?"

She snorted "You and your pen names" she chuckled "It's nothing, Kei. I was just thinking how much Kai resembles you so much"

"Oh" I said and sat next to her. I still kept my distance, I don't wanna scare her off again. "Tell me then, if you don't mind"

"Well, everything" she smiled "Kai's physical appearance, his photographic memory, his hair, his sweet side... even his smirk" she looked at me with a smile I absolutely adore "He's just the spitting image of you Kei"

I chuckled and scooted closer to Hikari "Don't forget that he's got the eyes of the most gorgeous woman that ever lived." I leaned closer and brushed our faces together, slowly and cautiously "He's got your fighting spirit, his determination, his kindness and not to mention stubbornness"

"You're one to talk" I heard her say. I just smirked and chuckled at her remark. Scooping her up and gently placed her on my lap, I buried my face on the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her fingers played with my hair. Oh how I missed her touch. It's been so long. I've been craving for her all this years. I missed her so much I couldn't stop thinking about her. Oh how I missed her being so near me. I couldn't feel the world around me and I couldn't care less. It's the touch of heaven and only Hikari could give this feeling to me. Only _my _Hikari. "You missed so much Kei..." I heard her say "Kai's first words, his first birthday... everything... you weren't even there when he was born..." I heard her choke.

I lift my head and saw her in the verge of tears and my heart sank. I swore to her that she'd never cry... but all this time... the very cause of her tears... is _**me**_. I hugged her head and let her cry on my chest.

"Shhhh..." soothing her while I run my fingers through her hair. "I know that 'sorry' could never repay for what happened but..." I lifted her beautiful and locked my eyes on her "Don't forget that I will always love you. No matter what it takes, no matter what happens... only you will be my one and only love." Wiping away her tears and stroking the back of my hand on her cheek I said, "my Hikari... my whole world... my love"

I closed my eyes and leaned in close for a kiss, to taste those lips I yearned for all these years-

"Hey mom!" we both jumped and saw Kai's face between us "I'm getting hungry. Could you make a sandwich for me?" his eyes sparkling at Hikari. She looked at me for a while and stiffed a small laugh.

"Alright Kai, go on ahead at the kitchen" she said. Kai looked at me and stuck out his tongue before he ran off to the kitchen.

I just laughed, amused.

"I think he's starting to like you" Hikari said and I plastered my signature smirk

"Really?" I pinned her down the couch and touched our noses "What about you, love?" I didn't wait for an answer and just smashed my lips on hers. God, I love her so much. I kissed her slow but sweet and we parted when I felt her out of air. "You know, I remember something. This is the position the world stopped moving and I felt nothing but pure pleasure _in. side_ _.you._"

Hikari frowned and playfully hit him. "You pervert" she got off and headed towards the kitchen, but she stopped on the doorway. "Want a sandwich?"

I smiled, walked up to her and laced our hands together "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

**~0~**

**~Kai at school~**

"Alright children, as you all know tomorrow is our school's annual Parent-Child Sports fest. So don't forget to tell your parents about the event, which is in three days so that we could all have fun!" The teacher cheered and so did the children.

Although one golden haired didn't budge and constantly looked outside the window with his chin resting on his palm.

"_How boring_" he muttered and when the school bell rang he shoved his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom after saying goodbye to the teacher.

He was minding his own business when a group of kids surrounded him.

"Hey kid" called out a tall kid, he looks like from a higher level, but Kai didn't even look at him and circled around them but they circled around him again "Don't ignore me! Don't be so cocky just because you're an ace student! You're going down this year's sports fest!" Kai now looked at him "Oh yeah right! You **CAN'T **come to the sports fest! It's a **Parent-Child Sports fest **and you don't even have a dad!" Kai narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on his backpack. "I bet you have a miserable life for even having a prostitute for a mom-" he was caught off with a strong fist slamming on his cheek and the kid fell to the gravel with a swelling cheek

"How dare you..." Kai began "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL MY MOM THAT WAY!"

Then the other kids ganged up on him but he swiftly dodged all the blows like a professional and knocking them all down to the ground like it was nothing. He was face to face with the kid who insulted his mother earlier but was knocked out again and when Kai was about to land a fatal blow someone caught his arm and was pulled away. He looked behind to meet a pair of golden orbs.

"That's enough Kai," he said. Kai was going to resist but he stopped when he heard the words, "Don't cause any more trouble for your mom". Kai yanked his arm away and heaved out a deep breath before walking away.

The kids started to scramble up "I heard everything" Kei Takishima said, "You have no right to talk about Kai's mother like that. Stop this before I call your parents and don't cause any more trouble to my **son**". Kei left leaving the kids shocked and dumbfounded.

Kei saw his son leaning on his car, his head bowed down. "Your mom asked me to pick you up" he answered before Kai could ask him a question. Kai just nodded his head. Kei opened the car's door for him and he slid inside, Kei following to the driver's seat. Not one of them said anything. Kai still kept his head down and Kei got a worried look on his face. Until he finally said, "I'm proud of you Kai." He began "You're a brave kid fighting against those kids who're bigger than you. You hit them because you were protecting your mom. It's understandable. You shouldn't worry about-"

"It's always like this..." Kai interrupted "every year... every time that there's an event... I'm used to it" Kai kept his head down and Kei didn't say anything, motioning him to continue "they know that I don't have a father... that I was born without knowing him. It's fine by me if I'm the one they're calling names... but those scum bastards just have to involve my mother!" Kai slammed his fist on the car's door. Kei's surprised about his sudden retort, and the language, but he didn't say anything. His son is actually opening up to him, about his problems, and just like any father, he would do what it takes to help his son. "I never told mom" he hugged his knees and cried "I never told her about those bullies. I don't wanna trouble her. I don't want mom to be sad. She's already hurt because of her condition and what you did to her and I don't want to burden to her any further!" Kei felt his heart ache when he mention him.

"So I kept those bullies a secret. I trained myself secretly to defend myself so that mom wouldn't worry. I worked hard to be number one so that she would be proud of me... so that those kids wouldn't look down on me..." he choked "There was one time I told her about an event in school. She said it's fine and she would come but.. but.. god I'm so naive! In the end mom overexerted herself and was rushed to the hospital... and it's all because of me... and so I never tell her anything about events at school. I just don't want what happened to her then happen again..."

After that, Kei took him in his arms as Kai cried his heart out on his shoulder. Surprisingly, Kai didn't push him. He continued crying on his father's shoulder until he moved away. "If you tell mom... I'm going to kill you" he said, wiping away his tears. Kei just chuckled and patted his head. "Don't worry. It'll be our little secret"

After all that drama, Kei drove them home. he looked back at his child and saw him sleeping soundly. He smiled and patted the child's head, careful not to wake him up. '_You're a great kid Kai. It's no doubt that you're my son... you make me so proud_' he faced the road again with a smile like any proud father.

_Things are going smoothly... or so he thought..._

**~0~**

**~Elsewhere~**

"Mmm-hmm... yes... good... alright be ready by then." A person, who's locked in a room of darkness hung from the phone and said to himself "I'm not finished yet. I won't let my name get stained. They must be rid of at all cost.. no matter what it takes" and then broke off into an evil laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhhmm... sorry and... Happy New Year everyone ^^<strong>


	13. Kei, Memories and Surprises

Special A

"One More Chance"

(Chapter 13: Kei, Memories and Surprises)

_~Previously, on "One More Chance"_

"_Mmm-hmm... yes... good... alright be ready by then." A person, who's locked in a room of darkness hung from the phone and said to himself "I'm not finished yet. I won't let my name get stained. They must be rid of at all cost.. no matter what it takes" and then broke off into an evil laugh._

**~0~**

"_Please! One More Time!" cried out a girl who was on her knees crying to no end in front of a wide-eyed boy "Please do a contest with me one more time! Since you lost to me on purpose... we can still do it since we're rivals! Because I'll strive more and more so I can fight against you! Can't we have an earnest match again...?"_

_With those words said, the boy's eyes went wider in shock. Is she serious? Why did she say that? Why does she want to chase after him? What has she done to him? Why is his chest beating so fast? Normally he would just turn his back with a scowl without another word but... _

_The boy slowly nodded and the little girl wiped away her tears with a smile of relief "I'm glad... I-I was afraid that you'd refuse and-and leave me... I don't want to part with you... T-T-Takishima"_

_He gulped and looked away with a flushed face. _

'_**She's adorably cute**__'_ _he suddenly thought. Seeing her like this... made him feel he wanted to see more. As he stared at her bright smile made him want to protect her. Her bubbly, sunny-bright face made him want to treasure her forever. Why was he suddenly feeling these things? How come he couldn't say anything? What just happened to him?_

_The boy crouched down to a pile of rocks and lifted one with a pointy edge. He held it steadily and wrote on the bark of a nearby tree. When he was finished, the little girl walked up to him and saw the words "__**Kei and Hikari = 4ever**__" engraved on the tree. _

"_Let's make this tree the witness. Let's make a promise that we'll never stop being friends" he paused for a while and looked at her with a red face "B-Because I always want to be with Hikari-chan"_

_Little Hikari flushed, but because of her dense nature, unaware of what the little Takishima is currently feeling, she smiled her brightest and did a pinky swear. _

_Hand-by-hand, they walked back. The promise, not only engraved on that tree, but also in their hearts... forever._

**~0~**

Kei Takishima drove back to his mansion along with 6-year old Kai Hanazono he picked up from school. Little Kai was browsing in Kei's laptop, which he asked permission for, and what pricked his interest was a folder named: Light. Inside, were not only one, not two, but also more than fifteen folders, filled with pictures of only one person – Hikari Hanazono.

"How come you have so much pictures of my mother?" he coughed to get his attention "Are a stalker or something?"

Kei imminently paused and chuckled at the name Kai gave him before answering "I wouldn't say stalker. More like... let's say... obsessed" he said with a somewhat proud grin.

Kai raised an eyebrow "Humor me"

Kei chuckled again. Is this the feeling of your child answering how you and his mother met? Or how they fell in love? "Kai, I was exactly at your age when I met and fell in love with your mother" he looked at him with a smile

The twenty-two year old man laughed softly at Kai's shocked expression. His little mouth slightly open and eyes gleamed with curiosity, urging him to continue

"Your mother and I was introduced when we were six by our fathers. They wanted us to wrestle since they're both pro-wrestling fanatics."

"Yeah, my mom told me that. She says my grandfather trained her in pro-wrestling"

"You're absolutely right. At first I never thought of Hikari as someone special. She annoys me to no end with all her challenges since she said I was the first to beat her and that she wanted to take my number one place," Kei chuckled again at the memory and his face softened "So I planned to lose to her on purpose so that she could stop with all her nonsense challenges. But what she did was the opposite. She continued to chase after me and made me promise to never lose to her on purpose again; that I'd wait for her till she won over me fair and square. At that time I... I don't know... I never understood it at first but... I just realized that... I've fallen in love with her..."

However, Kei's tale did not only end there. Kai was intrigued, baffled and amazed. His mother has told him before that she and his father were friends, but that was it. He didn't want to push the subject further whilst he knows how heartbroken she was. Hearing Kei's story was like a novel that came out of a book. Their story rivalled Cinderella's romance about the love of a commoner and a prince; Beauty and the Beast's tale about love that matters more on the inside; Romeo and Juliet's forbidden love; and so much more.

How could a rich, lonely boy, and a poor, sunny girl form a beautiful love story that's fit to rival classic romance?

**~0~**

Both father and son had a gleefully smile plastered on their faces. Kei, telling his child about their love story was something he always wanted to do. However, as the double doors opened, Kei's smile turned into a frown when he saw Hikari talking with his rival for Hikari's love, Iori Tokiwa.

Hikari hugged her son as to welcome him home. Iori greeted the lad with a pet on the head and gave him a box, wrapped around like a gift.

Kei inhaled and exhaled deep to maintain control of himself, knowing that the man before him has gained six years or so around _his_ Hikari during his absence. Hikari smiled back to him and gave him a quick nod before Kai dragged her out of their sights to have his mother help him open Iori's gift.

The blonde made a small smile before turning to face Tokiwa.

"Takishima" Tokiwa said, along with an obvious icy glare "I see that Hikari's doing well now. She's almost back to her usual self"

"Yes, she is" returning back the glare "I gave her the best medical treatment there is. But not only for her health but food and shelter as well, for her brother and Kai"

"So it seems. It looks like your grandfather-"

"My grandfather has nothing to do with this. I am not scheming anything if that's what you're thinking. If that old geezer interferes, I won't hold back if he lays a finger on Hikari's family and I don't care if he's part blood."

"You sound confident"

"I am" Kei held his chin up in pride "Because now I'm repenting for my sins and simply fulfilling my duty _as_ _Kai's father_"

"Good luck with that" Iori said with disgust on Kei's last three words

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"You **do **know that Kai's birthday is next week, right?"

Both men stopped their glaring contest when Hikari and Kai returned with Kai holding a book.

"Wow! Storm Dragon by James Wyatt. The first book in the Dragonic Prophecies trilogy. Thanks uncle!" Kai cheered, clutching the book by his chest.

"Sure thing kiddo" Iori knelt to level Kai's height and ruffled his hair with a kind smile. Hikari mouth out the words '_Thank You_' to him and answered back "Anything, Hikari" before turning to face Kai again "Take that as an advance birthday gift Kai"

"But my birthday's not till next week"

"I know that Kai, but... I wouldn't be around on your birthday. I'm off to Canada for a business trip for a couple of weeks."

"Ohh..."

"Hey, don't put on such a face" Iori pats Kai's hair "At least you could be with your mother on your birthday, right?"

"Yeah – Yeah! You're right!"

"Well, Happy Birthday kid." He stood up and face the other two "I'll be off then. My flight starts this evening"

"Oh, okay, Bye Tokiwa! Have a safe trip!" Hikari waved back at him with her angelic smile that made Iori's face soften which made Kei's aura burn with jealousy.

"Yeah, See ya around" Kei answered back as he escorted him out, to make sure he leaves at once.

He closed the doors and sighed frustratingly

'_Kai's birthday huh?_'

**~0~**

After dinner, Kai immediately went back to his room to read his new book while Hikari remained in the kitchen, which she volunteered to do the dishes. Kei snaked his arms around Hikari's waist from the back and inhaled her sweet lavender scent.

"You smell good Hikari" he whispered to her neck and Hikari only smiled "How come you let Tokiwa in without telling me?"

Hikari sighed, removed his hands from her waist and pulled her hair up into a ponytail "Come on Kei, I know you guys fought over me before but please, not in front of Kai. Besides, Iori's a good friend. He helped me out a bunch of times. Plus, I owe him for being there with Kai..." she paused for a while "Kai needed a father-figure before and he was there to help so... I'm greatly indebted to him"

Kei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her ponytail for her hair to flow back. He rested his chin on her shoulder "I see..." he said in an obvious disappointed tone. He has no right to argue about what she just said. Hikari's right; even though Kai said he didn't need a father, he's still a child who seeks the need of a father's love, what's disappointing him was that it wasn't him, the true father of the boy, to be there for him, and that fact stroke pain and guilt in his heart.

The raven-haired felt him shiver behind her and grew concerned.

"Kei? Is there something wrong?" she asked, concern laced in her voice

"Do... Do you think... that Kai... could give me a chance?" Hikari turned and faced the man, whose expression was like a child's, that lost his favourite toy "You know, like... Will he accept me as his father?"

He looked at her, his eyes portrayed sincere truth.

"Of course Kei, you're Kai's father. You're his blood and flesh. It may take a while but... ...I know Kai. And by the looks of things, I think Kai's starting to like you. You two have gotten really close these days" she told him with a smile he absolutely adored. She put a hand on his cheek. He kissed the palm of her hand before holding it to his cheek.

"If Hikari says so, then I believe it." Hikari smiled "I'm so happy that Hikari-chan gave me a chance, a chance to prove myself. I'll do anything because I love Hikari more than she could ever know. I'm overjoyed because my Hikari still loves me even after what has happened. Forgive me my love, I promise that it will never happen again. You're so precious to me"

she wrapped her arms around his neck "Of course I do Kei. I love you"

those words coming out of her was enough for him to feel the presence of heaven. Her face completed his day. Her exquisite body was perfectly modelled, like angels have carved them. Her skin, so smooth and flawless. Her eyes were hypnotizing onyx orbs that sparkle brighter than the stars above. Her hair, painted like the night sky that flowed back by the wind like the best silk. All these traits can be found in a model's, a goddess', and etc.

However, he didn't only loved her because of these features. Hikari is kind, cheerful, trustworthy, and loved. She always thinks of others first before herself. She rarely disappoints anyone, except at times because of her dense nature which regards to love. Her heart was pure, filled with love and happiness. A girl that loved him for him.

He sucked in a lungful of her scent before exhaling "I wonder where I should start for Kai?"

Hikari chuckled by his ear "You can start, by Kai's 6th birthday next week"

"Then when and where should I start with _you_, my love?" he held her tighter

"Hmmm... we'll see" she gleefully said before Kei's lips crashed into hers. Their lips danced as their bodies were pressed to one another. Their kiss were slow and teasing at first but soon moved into a rather fast and beastly rhythm. However, they abruptly stopped as Hikari suddenly felt dizzy. Kei looked at her with great concern but sighed in relief to find out that she's alright, that she only needed her medicine and a shut eye.

Hand-by-hand, Kei carefully led her back to her quarters. A determined grin flashed across his face.

'_I'll do the best I can. I need to make up for the lost time. And if things go well, I might have a chance to ask Hikari's hand in marriage so that Me, Hikari, and Kai, could be a family'_

**~0~**

_Around the age of eight, wearing a simple kimono her mother made her, she hurriedly pulled another youngster's hand by hers across the crowded festival night. They settled on a bench under a tree they both secretly found that could give them a full view of the beautiful full moon and twinkling stars above and of the beautiful brightly colored festival lights below._

"_Look Takishima! A falling star! Make a wish! Quick!" she exclaimed and clasped her hands tightly and muttered her wish_

_The lad just simply smiled at her, adored her childish behaviour and laughed at himself before putting his hands together and silently told the star his wish. _

"_So, miss ranked number two, what did you wish for?" he asked with a grin after they made their wishes_

_The young lass pouted her lips and a vein throbbed by her head as she heard that cursed nickname "I wished that I could finally beat you in a challenge and become number 1!" she threw her fist in the air in pride_

'_So cute...' he thought before pulling back into reality as she asked him_

"_What about you? What did you wish for, Takishima-kun?" with that smile that he couldn't resist, he merely chuckled and looked at her with a softened face._

"_I wished... that you would be mine" but before she could utter a word, she squeaked as she felt his soft lips crashed into hers. _


End file.
